


A Marauders Touch

by Snromance, Wolfstarbucks (Snromance)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animagus, Brooding, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hilarity Ensues, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Multi, Partial Nudity, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Remus Lupin, wolfstarbuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Wolfstarbucks
Summary: Soulmate marks had become almost commonplace amongst the couples of the magical world. All three Marauders were expecting them to appear fairly soon after getting to Hogwarts - such was the norm.What they weren't expecting was two soulmarks each...
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150
Collections: Hermione's Nook RarePair Soulmate Fest





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some reference to nudity in this chapter (a few lines)

_ 1st September 1971 _

James bounded towards the train, a wide grin plastered across his face. The fact that he'd slept for only four hours the night before had no impact on his energy levels. His endlessly patient but seemingly constantly sleep-deprived parents trailed after him, pushing the trolly that carried his trunk indulgently. 

He jumped up onto the train, stopping just inside the door and turning to take one end of his trunk. His Dad, a greying man of indiscernible age, stooped to pick up the other end and balance the owl cage on top. While inside the train James seemed to manage to keep his bouncing to a minimum, walking backwards into a nearby empty carriage. His Dad followed, and together they managed to get the trunk up onto one of the overhead luggage racks - the owl cage going onto one of the seats near the door.

James flopped onto a seat with a groan, "Remind me not to pack so much next time, Dad." 

The greying man chuckled. 

"I did try to tell you that whatever you pack you have to carry, but you didn't want to know, Jamie." 

"Aw, don't remind me, Dad! I know it's all my fault…" 

"What's all your fault?" A voice came from the door. 

The owner of the voice was a boy about James' age with black hair and regal features.

"Everything, according to my Dad," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey now. The state of the Chudley Cannons team isn't your fault," Mr Potter said with a smirk. 

"What's your name, kiddo?" 

"Sirius, Sir. What's your's?" He said, extending a pale hand for Mr Potter to shake before offering the same to James. 

"Nice to meet you, Sirius. My name is Fleamont Potter - this is my son, James." Mr Potter answered, looking at Sirius knowingly. 

James took the offered hand, ignoring the minor look of shock that crossed Sirius' face at their names. 

"Do you need a hand with your trunk, Sirius?" Mr Potter asked, eying the luggage that lay partially blocking the hallway behind Sirius. 

"Please. If you don't mind." 

Without much effort, the three of them had managed to haul Sirius' trunk up onto the rack beside James'. But when they'd just slumped onto the seats, Mr Potter had glanced at his watch and instantaneously got back up, shooting James a quick look. 

"Righty-ho, it's 10:50 now, Jamie-" 

"Dad! It's James," James sighed, throwing a slightly nervous look at Sirius. 

Mr Potter sniggered and stood, "Alright then, kiddo, let's go say goodbye to your Mum." 

James got to his feet, his cheeks red, and made his way off the train. 

Mortifying. His Dad was just mortifying. 

His Mum was waiting over by the trolley drop off sign, people watching contentedly. James ran over to her quickly, wanting to get this surely embarrassing display of public affection over and done with - preferably before his Dad caught up with him. 

"Hey, Mum! Have a nice year! Bye-" he was cut off by something tugging abruptly at his throat. 

Mrs Potter smirked, releasing the hood of his Hogwarts robe. 

"Not so fast, young man. Don't I get a hug?" 

James grudgingly wrapped his arms around her - a very (very) distant part of his brain enjoyed the familiar, safe sensation. 

"Ah, you caught him, I see?" 

James groaned and pulled away from his Mum, "Daaad! Did you have to embarrass me like that in front of Sirius?" 

"Of course I did. You know how it works - I'm your Dad, I exist only for your embarrassment. Now come, give me a hug. I'm not going to see you for three and a bit months - still got a bit more embarrassing to fit in to tide you over." 

James just sighed and hugged him - at least his Dad couldn't follow him to school. 

"It's 10:55, Jamie you should probably get on board. Now. Be good. Don't cause any trouble-"

"And if you do, don't get caught-" 

"Fleamont! No, Jamie, don't cause trouble. Do your best. Make lots of friends. And have fun!" Mum said, raising her voice slightly as the noise level on the platform rose. 

Jamie nodded furiously, hoping he could escape without the customary hair tidy, and yet another hug. 

"Now let me just give you a bit of a tidy, and you can get on the train-" 

James backed away with a cheeky grin, "No thanks, Mum! See you at Christmas." 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but still grinned at his antics. 

Freedom! He pushed through the growing crowd of people all trying to get on the train, eager to get to know that boy from before - Sirius. He’d seemed posh, aristocratic; which suggested that he was pureblood. But there hadn't been any questions from him about their own blood status. Nor had he pushed his last name: almost like he hadn't cared. Which was unusual for a pureblood; the purebloods James had been forced to socialise with every sixth months, were of families with a lighter background then most, and so lacked the boasting pride the darker houses had - but they were the exception not the rule. 

Finally, he managed to push his way back onto the train and return to the compartment he'd left not ten minutes earlier. 

Sirius had since pulled a book from somewhere and was leaning against the window with it propped up in front of his face. 

"Do your parents not want to say goodbye?" James asked, pushing the door closed. 

Sirius lowered the book and glanced at him speculatively. 

"We said goodbye earlier." 

"Oh, okay. What're you reading?" James asked, determined to be friends with this boy. 

"Hogwarts: A History," Sirius said, scrunching up his nose.

"Is it any good?" 

"It's a bit boring, to be honest." 

James laughed, "It looks it. You could probably knock out a mountain troll with that brick." 

Sirius smirked and snapped the book shut. 

"So, what-" 

The door rolled open forcefully. 

"Oops, sorry. Can I sit here, please?" A boy with brown-blonde hair asked from the doorway, a full-looking bag slung over his shoulder and a trunk blocking the corridor behind him. 

James glanced at Sirius, his eyebrows raised and shrugged. He didn't mind if Sirius didn't. The boy shrugged too. 

"Go for it, do you need a hand with your trunk?" 

He nodded, dropping his bag onto one of the unclaimed seats. Together they'd lifted the boy's trunk onto the other overhead rack. Managing to get it securely in place just in time before the train started moving, knocking them both off their feet and into their respective seats. 

James stood, quickly adjusting to the movement under his feet and clambered over Sirius to get to the window. Through the crowd of people, he could just about make out his parents. He waved, sticking his whole arm out of the window. 

Within a minute they were out of sight of the station, so James pulled his arm back in and sat down with a thump. He smiled widely before looking around the carriage. Both of the boys had their heads buried in books. 

He launched himself into the seat next to the boy who wasn't Sirius, his arm falling loosely around his jumper clad shoulders. The boy jumped, dropping his book and knocking James' arm off his shoulders. 

"So! I'm James. What's your name?" 

The boy looked up at him shyly and held out a hand, "Remus."

James looked at the hand. He was more of a greeting with a hug person than a shake hands person. And as these people were going to be his new friends, it was probably best that they started off on the right foot. So he knocked Remus' hand aside with his arm, going in for a full hug. As his arms wrapped around him, Remus stiffened - seemingly unused to hugs. Well; he'd have to do something about that. It took a few seconds for James to realise that the boys' discomfort may have been related to James' hand resting on the bare skin of his lower spine (just above his trousers) rather than a lack of familiarity with hugs. 

"Why didn't I get one of those?" Sirius asked indignantly. 

James shrugged, releasing Remus and falling back in his seat. 

Sirius snapped the book shut for the second time that morning and slid it into the bag at his feet. 

"So…" he said, grey eyes glittering, "What house do you think you'll be put in?" 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\-----HN----<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ 1st September 1971 _

Lily wasn't sure whether this day could be counted as great or not. It had started off okay. They'd found and made it onto the platform on time, and she'd located a carriage with friendly people in it, Tuney hadn't been too horrible. So all in all a good, if not great day. That was until James Potter had crash-landed into it. 

It had happened as she'd clambered off the train, bag in one hand, Athena's basket in her other. Just as she'd stepped onto the platform, a force had rammed into her from behind sending her sprawling onto the pavement. As she'd brought her hands up to catch herself, she'd dropped the cat basket - which had sent the frantically spitting, clawing, hissing feline through the gap in the top of the basket and hurtling through the forest of nearby students' ankles. To make things worse, as she'd stood up, palms bleeding lightly, people had laughed. On her first day, people laughed at her. So much for a new start. 

It was only later when she'd made friends with a girl named Marlene on the boat crossing that she'd found out what happened. James Potter had knocked her over in his haste to exit the carriage. Apparently, he'd been playing 'Tag' with Sirius Black (Marlene seemed to know who everyone was, which was a little worrying considering Lily only knew Marlene and Sev) and hadn't seen her. That, Lily thought stiffly, wasn't any excuse for not stopping to check she was okay. 

The second incident had taken place just after Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor and practically thrown himself onto the bench next to her. He'd smiled at her like he hadn't been the cause of the humiliation an hour earlier. She'd snorted and launched herself to her feet. But in her haste to get away from the idiot, her foot had caught on the bench, and she'd sprawled onto the cold stone floor. As a result, for the second time that day, what had felt like the entire world had laughed at her because of that prat, Potter.

The light at the end of the tunnel had come in the shape of a pale hand belonging to Remus Lupin. Lily had taken it hesitantly; she'd known of the budding friendship between the boy and Potter. But strangely enough, Remus had just looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, and pulled her gently to her feet. No witty comments, no laughter, just a concerned smile. He'd released her hand as soon as she was upright, but instead of expecting her to sit elsewhere as she'd presumed he would, he'd moved up the bench to make room for her - forming a clear barrier between Lily and Potter. 

Then, in a move that completely floored her (although this time, thankfully, not literally), Remus had berated Potter, in front of everyone. Lily had had to actively prevent her jaw from dropping. Maybe this day wasn't completely overshadowed by bad - making two new friends was hardly something to sniff at. That Potter now glared at her was inconsequential. 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>\-----HN----<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ 17th September 1971 _

They tiptoed down the corridor. It had been a bit of a squeeze to fit the three of them beneath the cloak, but they had managed it. Their footsteps were almost silent on the stone flags. It had taken a close run-in with Filch the Caretaker earlier that evening for the louder two boys to realise that whilst the Invisibility Cloak made them…invisible - it did absolutely nothing to reduce any noise they made. 

Remus had found it challenging to breathe thanks to a fit of silent hysterical laughter during that particular incident. That James and Sirius' chatterbox natures had interfered with their other primary love, pranking, was ironically hilarious; given how often Remus had asked them to shut up, and the amount of times they had declined on the grounds that it simply wasn't possible to hold in 'that much genius'. Apparently, pranking, and pranking alone, was the only reason worthy of restraining their 'genius'. 

That night’s pranking was almost at a close. They'd just finished the set up of the prank, now all that was left to do was activate the potion they'd spent the early hours of the morning distributing. Despite not being quite as enthusiastic about it as his friends, Remus had to admit the brilliance of this prank. He was confident that the level of spell work and potion making required for the operation to work would place the three of them far beyond the eyes of Professorly suspicion but still provide enough flair to put them in the Hogwarts history books. 

However, the almost instant friendship that'd sprung up between the three boys and everything that'd come with it had given Remus more than just friends. It had provided him with a home, a place to belong where he could just forget about being a werewolf. And this pranking obsession of the other two boys, although not originally something he was interested in, had snuck its way onto his 'Fond of' list. It'd provided him with a physical distraction, a way of blowing off steam, whilst also allowing him to research strange topics he wouldn't otherwise know about and expand his knowledge base. 

The prank itself was practically poetry - and so far beyond the perceived talents of a 1st year that they were almost guaranteed anonymity. 

They stopped a few minutes’ climb from the portrait hole, where the fat lady couldn't see them. 

James pulled the cloak off and stuffed it in his pocket. 

Each of them pulled their wands out, checking over their shoulders for peeping eyes. 

On the count of three, they cast the spell. Light erupted from their wands, moving off in almost imperceptible tendrils in every direction. 

"Well?" James asked, "Did it work?" 

Sirius grabbed a wadded up ball of paper from his pocket and lobbed it at a nearby staircase. 

Remus felt his eyes widen, "Yep, I'd say that worked, Jamie." 

Sirius bounced on the balls of his feet eagerly. 

"Tomorrow is going to be brilliant. I can't wait to see everyone's faces!" 

Remus glanced down at his watch and cursed. 

"Speaking of tomorrow, chaps…" he flashed his watch in their direction, light from nearby oil lamps reflecting off the face. 

Remus had found that while it was always fun to stay up at night when everyone else was in bed, the following morning classes they had to attend on three hours sleep were much less so. It was shocking how many times their dorm had fallen into this trap in the two weeks since they had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time. 

James pulled the cloak out of his pocket and threw it over them. As they passed under a gas lamp, Remus could clearly see the wide smile spread across both boys’ faces. They lived for this. 

The problem arose a few minutes later when the portrait hole, while clearly in sight, was up a flight of stairs. Remus shook his head, irritated. He should've thought of this -  _ they _ should've thought of this. 

The staircase that stood between themselves and the safety of the common room had been altered for their prank. Consequently, it was impassable. They'd have to find an alternative route. 

Remus groaned. It would take at least another twenty minutes to traverse a route that didn't require them to go up or down a staircase they'd fiddled with - and that was assuming they didn't get lost. 

"Guys. We can't go up this staircase." he said out loud when his fellow pranksters had shown no sign of stopping. 

At his words they halted, staring wide-eyed at him through the gloom under the cloak. 

"We didn't?... Did we?" James asked, his face mildly horrified. 

Remus rubbed at his face with a weary hand, "We did." 

With a sigh and much collective grumbling, they set off on their detour, cursing their lack of foresight. 

Twenty minutes later they were back where they'd started, albeit at the top of the staircase rather than at the bottom. Remus was just mildly shocked and very relieved that they hadn't got lost on their way around. 

Muttering the password to the Fat Lady and ignoring her protests at not knowing who was speaking, they stumbled into the common room. None of them seemed all that eager to get up to bed. 

James ripped the cloak off and launched himself backwards over the back of the sofa in front of the fire, his head thrown dramatically off the front. Remus collapsed onto a nearby armchair, slightly more delicately, and the right way up. Sirius neatly folded himself onto the rug in between the sofa and the fireplace. He rested his head on the sofa cushions beside James and stared at him. 

"Jamie, what's that on the side of your neck?" Sirius asked, slightly more awake than the other two and peering intently at his friend's neck. 

James slapped his hand over the offending spot, his face turning red. He'd later claim that it was his position upside down on the sofa that'd caused the reddening in his cheeks - not that anyone would believe this. 

"It's nothing." 

"Aw," Sirius sang, "Has Jamie got his Soulmark?" 

The blush on his friend's face got deeper. 

Remus jumped in to save him. 

"Have you not got a similar mark on your arm, Sirius?" 

James sent him a thankful look. 

"Sort of? It could just be a particularly elegant group of freckles. I mean, it's me… even the unruly bits of me are ravishing," Black smirked, undeterred. 

James rolled his eyes dramatically. 

"You've both got these marks, yeah? What if you're each other's Soulmate?" Remus exclaimed, immediately regretting saying anything. 

Both boys looked mildly uncomfortable. 

"Could be, I guess. Dunno. My parents have said to just ignore any Soulmarks that show up until I'm older," James answered slowly.

Sirius' forehead wrinkled. 

"No, it can't be you, Jamie. We shook hands the first time we met. So it would be on our hands if you were mine." 

Remus' soulmark either hadn't appeared yet, or it was somewhere he didn't see every day. He resolved to check himself over tomorrow… Today, he corrected, when he had his morning shower. 

Reflexively he looked at his watch. He closed his eyes briefly with a small groan and a shake of his head. 6:30. It was 6:30. They had classes at 9:00 and still would need to have breakfast and shower. Remus suspected he wouldn't see his nice, comfortable four-poster bed until that evening. 

He’d known he shouldn't have let them talk him into pulling the prank on a Sunday night, but as they'd put to him, a prank on such a large scale deserved to be used on a day when everyone in the school would be exposed to it. 

Remus buried his face in his hands. There was no solution to this beyond tea - and lots of it. Even sleep wouldn't help at this point (unless it was a full, uninterrupted twelve-hour nap). 

"What's wrong, Rem?" James asked, extracting himself from the sofa. 

"It's 6:30. We have to do a full day of classes on no sleep." 

James dropped back onto the seat, the right way up, his enthusiasm seeming to increase exponentially. 

"That was our first all-nighter! Amazing! We're properly best friends now that we've done one of those."

Remus exchanged a look with Sirius. Neither of them has the faintest idea as to what their friend was so excited about. They weren't in an Enid Blyton novel. 

James sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just think of the looks on everyone's faces when they activate! That'll make it worth it. And, we'll be able to get to class sooo much faster."

One and a half hours later, after a light doze and an invigorating shower (where Remus searched every inch of skin for any darkening and was rewarded with a faint, oddly shaped patch over his lower spine), the three first years stepped out of the Gryffindor portrait hole and surveyed the carnage. 

The stairs they'd so carefully applied a 5th-year level potion to the night before were now covered in a layer of ice so thick they'd had turned into a slope perfect for sliding down. 

Grinning at each other, lack of sleep forgotten, they charged towards the staircase they'd been denied going up the previous evening. Throwing themselves down the ice sheets, Sirius and Remus had to agree with James' statement - it was worth it. 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> HN <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ 22nd September 1971 _

Sirius sat down gingerly on the bed closest to the door, the crisp linen giving slightly beneath him. He wrinkled his nose. The Hospital Wing always smelled funny. 

"What can I help you with, Mr Black?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sirius," He corrected without thinking. 

"Very well, Sirius; what brings you to the Hospital Wing today?" 

He blushed slightly, this was going to be a very awkward conversation. 

"I think there's something wrong with… it." 

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes, "It?" 

Sirius stood up and began unbuttoning his school trousers. The nurse's eyes widened before she closed the curtains around the bed with a quick flick of her wand. 

Sirius, being by no means shy, made quick work of his trousers and pants. On the pale skin just above his penis lay a slightly darker patch. Unlike a freckle, the dark patch had a discernible shape. 

"Mr Black- Sirius; despite a rather... odd placement," Madam Pomfrey stated, ignoring Sirius' smirk, "It appears to be a soulmark." 

Sirius frowned, the smirk disappeared. 

"But I already have one?" he said, rolling up his sleeve. Prominently displayed on his lower arm, was a faint tattoo-like image of a pair of antlers. 

Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"You can have more than one soulmate, Sirius." 

He blinked. 

Like all young pureblood wizards, he'd been instructed in the 'Soulmark Issue' as it had been termed at home. His parents had made it clear that Soulmarks were to be ignored if they appeared, and banished as soon as possible. This was to prevent anything from getting in the way of their duty to continue their line with someone who was just as pure of blood. Nothing was to come before that, which meant that sacrifices had to be made. 

Luckily, Sirius had never been one for rules. And it seemed like fate, or his body, ran with the same sentiment. Never in his parents' education' had they ever mentioned even the vaguest possibility of having more than one soulmate or soulmark. 

"How… common is it? To have more than one, I mean?" he asked. 

Madam Pomfrey paused for a second. 

"Not overly so. I usually see one trio every two year groups, occasionally every three. As you probably know, Sirius, your head of house will address soulmarks in a meeting at some point before Christmas." 

Sirius nodded, they'd been told they'd have a meeting in their houses in a few weeks when information would be given about Soulbonds, and questions could be asked in regards to them. 

"I would suggest addressing any in-depth questions with Professor McGonagall. She's been doing this a long time and knows pretty much everything there is to know." 

He nodded again, reaching down to tug his trousers and pants back up his legs and into place. 

"I presume, due to its… unique placement, you know who it is?" 

"Yeah," Sirius smiled slightly. That particular piece of information was truly very obvious. 

"Well then, Sirius. Let me be the first one to congratulate and wish you the best of luck." 

Sirius ducked his head, "Thanks." 

He left the Hospital Wing quickly, relieved at the 'diagnosis'. It was interesting that his parents had lied about so much. He'd known that they'd lied about muggleborns being completely inferior - it was just illogical given what he'd observed in the past couple of weeks. But to altogether leave out something that big. He mused, ambling down the corridor back towards the common room, no longer in the frenzy of panic he'd been in on the way to the hospital wing. 

Sirius smirked, thinking back to the events of this morning that had, as it turned out, led to his trip to the hospital wing. It had started when he'd stolen some of Remus' chocolate from his stash in his trunk. (The chocolate had been there, and he’d been too hungry to wait for lunch.) 

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>FLASHBACK<<<<<<<<<<<<

_ Earlier that day… _

"SIRIUS! MY CHOCOLATE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH- NO! COME BACK HERE!" Remus bellowed. 

Sirius sprinted down the Gryffindor boys staircase, clutching a half-eaten bar of chocolate in his hand. 

He tripped on the last step and tumbled into the common room - where half of Gryffindor sat staring at him in surprise. Ignoring all of them, he'd stumbled back to his feet and attempted to get to the portrait hole. No such luck. Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairs before he was even halfway across the room. 

"Give it here, Sirius! Now!" 

Sirius smirked mischievously before stuffing the chocolate down his pants and holding his arms out wide. 

"Come and get it then," he dared. 

The common room seemed to collectively groan disgustedly before turning back to the activities they'd been occupied before the 1st-years had disrupted them. 

Remus, one eyebrow raised, stalked towards him and extracted the remainder of his chocolate delicately. Turning on his heel, the boy had returned to their dormitory promptly. Sirius gaped after him. 

>>>>>>>>END OF FLASHBACK<<<<<<<

Sirius collapsed on his bed in a heap. It was exhausting, this whole thinking your dick's going to fall off lark. Thankfully, Remus wasn't in the dorm, so Sirius hadn't had to face him just yet. But he knew he would have to in the next few hours. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle it. If it was a soulmark (Madam Pomfrey had seemed certain), then Remus would also be developing one; only on his hand. 

Sirius sighed dramatically. Knowing who this soulmark represented made him even more eager to find out who the one on his arm belonged to. 

The door swung open. Remus walked over to the trunk at the end of his bed, casting a glare at Sirius before unlocking the luggage with the key around his neck. 

Sirius focussed intently on his friends' hands, intent on seeing the developing mark and confirm his theory (despite being confident in who it was). 

Remus, having got the textbook he'd been searching for out of his trunk, turned to face him abruptly. 

"What is it, Sirius?" Remus snapped.

He froze, not knowing what to say. Every way he thought of just sounded ridiculous. 

"Sirius?" Remus asked, his face losing the harshness it'd previously held.

"Ithinkyoumaybemysoulmate," he blurted, face turning bright red. 

Mortified, he buried his face in his pillow. 

"What was that, Siri?" Remus asked gently, sitting on the bed beside him. 

Sirius turned his face away from his Soulmate and repeated himself. 

"I think," he swallowed, "You may be one of my soulmates." 

He fought the urge to bury his head under the pillow and hurriedly continued before Remus could point out how ridiculous the notion was. It had been just last week the other boy had suggested that maybe Sirius and James were soulmates; for Remus to turn out to be one now, was just preposterous. What was also absurd was that it'd taken three whole weeks of living in the same dorm for them to have any skin to skin contact. 

"Because I stole your chocolate, and then you touched me, and now I have a soul mark there. Or at least that's what Madam Pomfrey said it was. And you're the only person other than myself who's touched that bit of skin. I know it’s ridiculous because we've known each other for three weeks and we only actually touched skin to skin today. But I've been thinking about it, and we have touched, just not skin on skin. You've grabbed my arm through my jumper, and I've patted you on the back through your shirt..." Sirius trailed off, his thoughts spiralling even more than his speech. 

Remus was going to think this was ridiculous, that he was ridiculous. Then what would he do? He couldn't change dorms; the other Gryffindor first-year male dorm was full. He could always ask to switch; that boy, Pettigrew, might be amenable if given the right incentives. 

"I agree," Remus said mildly. 

Sirius' brain screeched to a halt.

"Pardon?"

"I agree, Sirius. I think we are soulmates," 

Sirius sat up just as quickly as he'd laid down and stared at him.

Remus placed his hand between them on the bedspread. On the back of his hand was a light grey pawprint. 

"We are then? We're actually soulmates?" Sirius gasped, struggling to process. 

Delighted laughter came from the doorway. 

"That's brilliant!" James said, darting across the room and throwing himself on the bed with them, "Congratulations!" 

He pulled Remus into a hug, before releasing him and attacking Sirius with a hug. 

Remus gasped, "James, the mark on your neck, it's the same as Sirius' on me!" 

James pulled back off Sirius. 

"Really? Let me see," he asked, taking Remus's offered hand. 

James smiled softly, "So it is. Looks like we're soulmates then as well as best mates." 

Sirius pretended to vomit, "That's disgustingly cheesy, take it back. Now." 

James laughed, shaking his head. 

"So what's mine?" Remus asked, leaning against a bedpost. 

James flipped his left hand over; a light grey waning moon, identical to the one on Sirius' nether regions, sat neatly on the skin of his palm. 

"Do you want to see mine?" Sirius asked, a gleam in his eyes. 

Remus' eyes widened comically, "No, Sirius, don't-" 

Too late. Sirius had wiggled out of his trousers to the extent that they could see far more than just Remus' soulmark. 

Amidst cries of horror and shielding of their eyes, Remus and James each grabbed a pillow and threw them at the offending party, - only for him to seize their ammunition and launch it back at them. The following pillow fight, whilst not large enough to go down in the Hogwarts History books, was still sufficient enough to get Sirius to put his trousers back on and ensure that when they all slumped back onto his bed, they were very much out of both breath and energy.

Sirius smiled, relaxing back against his headboard. Remus was lying next to him, but with his head resting flat on the bed. James, as usual, was at an angle to both of them, having collapsed dramatically on top of them. His arms were hanging off the side of the bed, the crescent moon on his palm seeming to stare at Sirius. 

"Hey, Rem… do you know why yours is a moon?" Sirius asked, tracing the symbol on James' palm. 

Remus squirmed uncomfortably. 

James placed a soothing hand on his arm, "If you don't want to tell us, it's fine." 

Remus tensed, sliding his legs out from underneath James. 

"No, you should know," he paused, looking down at his hands and the pawprint on one of them, "I'm a werewolf." 

Sirius stopped breathing. 

That was quite a secret. It didn't make a difference, given that he knew who Remus was, and knew he was the opposite of a stereotypical werewolf. It was the fact that it had been kept a secret that bothered him most - did Remus not trust them? But then, had the two of them not been trustworthy, it would've had a devastating effect on his life. Sirius could forgive the secret so long as there weren't any other major ones lurking in the wings. 

Remus leapt off the bed and ran towards the door. 

"Remus? No!" James exclaimed, already going after him. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sirius said, freezing the werewolf just before he reached the door handle.

"Nope. No running away, Moony. Hey! Sirius - that could be Rem's nickname during pranks. Then we have even less chance of getting caught," James added eagerly, catching Remus before he fell over. (They'd decided after accumulating three detentions apiece in the first week, that the time outs weren't much fun and so should be avoided.)

Sirius nodded, looking at the frozen boy. 

"Can I release the spell without you running off? I just think we need to talk. And we can't do that if you run away." 

Remus stared at him. 

"Oh. You can't reply. Um, blink once if you're gonna run, twice if you're not," Sirius amended. 

Remus blinked twice. Sirius cautiously cast the counter charm (thankful his parents had forced him to read the textbook before letting him go anywhere near Hogwarts).

Remus slumped slightly in James' arms as the spell released. 

"Now, no running, Mr Moony," James chirped, leading his Soulmate over to Sirius' bed. 

"Why aren't you running to tell everyone there are monsters inside Hogwarts?" Remus whispered, eyes downcast. 

"Because there's not a monster inside Hogwarts, Moony," James answered as if he was speaking to a three-year-old. 

"Stop calling me that," he snapped. 

"Only if you stop referring to yourself as a monster," Sirius answered calmly. It was clear that Remus was beating himself up over what he was; Sirius wasn't going to add to that pain by expressing his irritation over not being told Remus' perfectly-understandable secret straight away.

"But I am," he said, staring intently at his hands, "I'm a werewolf. Werewolves are monsters." 

Sirius watched a dark cloud of determination pass over James' face.

"No. Werewolves are people. People can be either good or bad. And Remus you're not a bad person. Not in the slightest, you've just been through hell. Our choices make us who we are. Bad werewolves are bad because they're bad people, not because they're werewolves," James said fiercely, "Do you understand me, Remus?"

The werewolf looked slightly taken aback at the power and utter belief James had put behind his words. It had been clear that the usually hyperactive boy meant every word. 

Sirius considered what James had said - he agreed with every word. The same thing applied to him, only he hadn't ever put it into words. He was the white sheep in a sea of black ones. It was the choices that they made that defined them, not where they'd come from or what they were by name. 

Remus nodded to confirm he understood. 

Sirius grinned, "GROUP HUG!" 

He met James' eyes and smiled, they moved together rapidly, squashing Remus between them. 

James gasped slightly, his eyes having lost the seriousness they'd held only a moment earlier.

"It's a Remus sandwich!" 

Remus shook his head slightly, "Nope, it's a Moony sandwich." 

James and Sirius both cheered loudly, before Sirius steered the three of them back onto the bed. 

When they were once again settled, Sirius asked the question that'd been pressing on him.

"I wonder why ours are in weird places, Jamsie. The first time we touched was when we shook hands - so theoretically they should be on our hands." 


	2. Year 2

>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_17th March 1973 - Pre Easter Holidays in 2nd Year_

Sirius lounged on the rug in front of the fireplace in their dorm room, stretched out on his back. His eyes were closed, but the hand that fiddled constantly with his wand betrayed the fact he was, in fact, awake. 

He was deliberately ignoring the two chatting boys sitting on the bed to the left of the fireplace - his bed. 

The Easter holidays were approaching fast, their second year of Hogwarts nearly over. Not having been nearly as interesting as their first year in terms of new discoveries, Sirius had found that pranking was an excellent way of alleviating boredom. But, instead of executing the well thought out plans Remus was usually the mastermind behind, the pranks Sirius planned and executed were often short-sighted and frequently landed him in detention. Not that he really minded (at least not as much as he had in the golden glow of first-year). The pranking, and the stress relief it provided, was well worth the inevitable detentions. 

He’d found himself brooding about the slowly darkening soulmarks more and more. It seemed to Sirius like every day he woke up, the soulmarks were darker, more noticeable. And them being more noticeable wasn’t a good thing - at least not where his parents were concerned. They increased the chance that his parents would notice them, berate him and probably try to remove them. He’d got away with it last summer, probably because the marks had been faint; and unless you were intimately familiar with the exact colour of every inch of him, it would have appeared to be nothing more than a particularly cool looking freckle. But now it was darker, it would be harder to mask what it was. 

It was so frustrating. He didn’t even want to cover the marks. He loved what they symbolised, and who they symbolised. They were a part of who he was and who he wanted to be. But, by Merlin would it make his life a lot easier if they weren’t on show for the few weeks he was home for Easter. Let alone summer. 

Oh, Merlin, summer. 

Sirius groaned.

There was no question that his parents would disapprove of his soulmates. He was supposed to provide the Heir to the Black line and both of his soulmates were of the wrong gender to provide one. And probably even more crucially in the eyes of his parents: one of them was a half-blood, and a werewolf to boot. 

“Oi! Star-face! Anyone in there?”

A book smacked him in the face and fell limply to the floor, yanking him out of his musings sharply. 

“What? Antler-head?”

“You’re on fire…” Remus deadpanned. 

Sure enough, his wand was spouting a steady jet of bright yellow flame out the tip. The flame had already had success eating through his outer robe and had subsequently moved onto licking enticingly at his school trousers. 

“Bollocks,” he muttered, stopping the stream of flames coming out of his wand whilst simultaneously trying to put his robe and trousers out with a nearby pillow. 

James shuffled to the edge of Sirius's bed before lowering himself onto the floor next to him. 

“Knut for your thoughts, mate?” he sniggered.

Sirius shook his head, “Not worth it.” 

What if they thought less of him because of what his parents believed? 

But then, it was hardly a secret. The Blacks were notorious dark supporters. That they wouldn’t support his partners being a) male and b) not ‘desirable company’ to keep, would hardly come as a surprise to the pair. 

“My parents,” he muttered, “They aren’t going to be happy about… us. This.” Sirius gestured towards the visible pawprint on Remus's hand. 

James frowned.

“Why are you stressing about this now? You were fine over the summer, they didn’t notice.”

Sirius shook his head. 

“They’re getting darker, Jami- James” he corrected quickly at the glare James was levelling at him, hoping to avoid any further fire damage to his clothing - the small tear in his school trousers was revealing enough of his ducky pants as it was. 

“But how would they know they were there? It’s not like anyone’s going to tell them. No-one really notices the marks for a start because they’ve been there from pretty much the start of last year. They haven’t really changed. And everyone just knows us as best mates? I know Regulus is here this year, but you haven’t got any majorly visible-in-public ones unless you’re not wearing either a shirt or trousers and that's not an issue because he’s a younger Slytherin.” 

Sirius groaned loudly, turning to glare at the ceiling - his head impacting the floor with a thunk. 

“Oww… But if they see them, then they’re going to ask Reg who I associate with to work out who you are.” 

Remus tugged Sirius's hand into his lap, “So don’t let them see them.”

“But how?” 

Remus smirked wickedly. 

“Well, you could start by always wearing pants?” 

Sirius thumped him with the still lightly smoking pillow amid the snickers. 

“Noted, you prat. But what about Jamie’s?” 

The boy in question gave a long-suffering sigh at the ‘childish’ nickname but didn’t say anything. Sirius assumed this was down to the ribbing he’d received following his last bout of pouting. 

“Always wear a long-sleeved shirt?” Remus answered hesitantly. 

James traced the outline of the burn in Sirius's robes with his wand. 

“What about magic?” James asked quietly, focusing on his wands path. 

“What do you mean, magic?” Sirius muttered. 

James removed his wand and looked at him with an expression of minor contempt. 

“Well, you know, concealment charms or something like that? They’re taught in fourth-year but there’s got to be a book or something on it.” 

Sirius nodded, feeling a bit thick. He should’ve thought of that. 

“Why do you think they’re the shapes they are?” Remus asked generally. 

“Yours is obvious, Moony, but why mine is antlers and Sirius's is a pawprint - I have no idea,” James answered, peering intently at Remus's hand. “Oh, maybe Sirius's is a pawprint because the dog-star is also called Sirius?”

Sirius climbed to his feet slowly, muscles cramping from so much time on the unforgiving floor. They’d had variations of this conversation before - so his contributions wouldn’t be at all missed. He’d get a head start on research concealment charms in the library instead. 

It was only as he entered the common room to gales of laughter that he realised he hadn’t mended the hole in his trousers or robe. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_6th April 1973 - Post 2nd Year Easter Holidays_

Well, Sirius thought, it could’ve gone better but as his parents hadn’t discovered either soul mark, it could also have gone a lot worse. 

The concealment charm he’d placed on his visible soulmark before he’d left the train had faded somewhat throughout the (torturous) two week ‘holiday’. To the extent that by the time he was on the train, (thankfully) heading back to Hogwarts, the mark had reappeared on his arm in all its light grey glory. 

“If she hadn’t nicked my bloody wand the second I stepped through the front door, it wouldn’t be an issue. If she takes it over summer I’m so screwed,” Sirius said, glaring at the ceiling as if it had personally stolen his wand.

His sleeves were rolled up, an antler of the soulmark in question was just visible out the bottom of his shirt sleeve. 

He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he’d missed catching glimpses of it when the mark had been charmed. A part of him feared that if he couldn’t see it then it didn’t exist, which meant that he was alone against the irrationalities of his parents. The past year had taught him a lot, both in terms of the accuracy of what his parents had taught him, and in the pleasure and comfort that came with having friends. To go without the security of the friendship was unthinkable. 

“I’m going to need a better solution for the summer,” he groaned, thumping his head back against the seat.

James blinked up at him somewhat owl-like from across the carriage, distracted from the sleeping Moony in his lap.

The full moon had been the previous evening, which meant that their resident werewolf was still feeling the effects of it now - using the long train journey to catch up on sleep. Remus's head, which had rested on his knapsack next to James at the beginning of the journey, had gradually migrated into the bespectacled boys’ lap over the course of the past hour. 

James had begun running his fingers through Remus's hair gently to soothe him when he’d started twitching in his sleep. And also in part - Sirius felt - to give James somewhere to put his hands. 

“Would it really be that obvious to them? It’s not like you walk around without your shirt on at home,” James eyed him lazily. “Do you?” 

Sirius’s eyes widened comically at just the thought of what his mother would say. 

“Fuck no,” he blurted.

James smirked, “Well then, if you keep your clothes on you’ll be fine… The question is, is that possible?”

Sirius flipped him off. 

James sniggered quietly before sinking back into the seat behind him, a small but sincere smile replacing the smirk. 

“Well, you know you’re always welcome at mine. How long do you think you can get the charm to last?” 

Sirius thought quickly, “About fourteen days?”

James nodded, “Okay, well when it’s faded, jump in the Floo with your trunk and come to mine. Mum’s said several times that you’d both be welcome any time. Do you think maybe you could get away after two weeks and just come stay at mine for the rest of the summer? Then your parents will just think you’re being a normal, disobedient boy,” James grinned, “rather than having soulmates you have to keep hidden.” 

Sirius grinned, cheering up despite his doubts about its doability. It would definitely require some Maraudering.

“Oo, subterfuge, I likey. That’s a very Slytherin suggestion though, Jamie…” 

James's jaw dropped, his face an expression of absolute outrage. 

“How dare you, Mr Black. How dare you! I’ll have you know that Slytherin was the only house the Sorting Hat didn’t debate putting me in: thank you very much!” 

Remus shifted slightly on his lap. James froze, before shaking his fist at Sirius with as little movement as possible. 

“Next time, Mr Black! Next time, I will get my revenge! Mwahaha!” James whispered, with the menace of a three-day-old kitten. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_10th May 1973_

Lily Evans _hated_ James Potter. Positively _loathed_ him. 

If it wasn’t that obnoxious hair or the stupid, cheesy jokes he constantly made, it was the way he acted like he knew everything about everyone. The way he acted like he was God’s gift to mankind. 

What was even worse, was the way he’d ensnared Remus. Made it so the boy couldn’t see James's faults, or chose to ignore them. Remus was such a nice, down to earth person - if a bit heavy on swearing at times. He liked books, just like she did. He also understood what she meant when she was talking about the Muggle world. And he’d never been anything other than nice to her, despite his friends. She wanted to spend more time with him but couldn’t because he was always with Potter and Black. 

Lily sighed. She was jealous. Remus had every right to hang out with his friends - Lily knew that. Didn’t mean she had to like it. She knew that what she was feeling was in part due to the crush she’d had on him since first-year, but she also knew that right alongside those feelings was concern for her friend and his well-being. 

Exactly why the two boys were Remus’ friends was a complete mystery. Potter and Black were both wealthy purebloods who could almost finish each other's sentences; they were that close. Remus, whilst always smartly dressed, clearly was not as wealthy. Nor was he as interested in Quidditch as the other two were. And yet the three had this unfailing bond that never seemed to falter or show the normal strains of friendship. It was strange. But she also had this irritating feeling in relation to the three - like she’d forgotten something important that would help it all make sense. 

Then there was the fact that Remus was a werewolf. She’d worked it out at the end of last year when Remus had missed three consecutive days of school during a full moon - and then appeared with what looked suspiciously like a bite mark on his arm under his school shirt. Whilst Lily herself didn’t really care about Remus's nature, as he was clearly a human most of the time; she wasn’t sure how Potter and Black would see it. They were purebloods after all - and she’d noticed that purebloods were almost always derogative when it came to ‘half-breeds’ or Muggleborns like herself. She just didn’t want to see Remus hurt if the boys thought that way too. 

Then again, she wasn’t sure they did believe the same as their counterparts. As much as she hated to say it, she knew that Potter didn’t stand for ‘showing Mudbloods their place’ - he’d defended her enough times (much to her irritation) for that to be clear. So it stood to reason that he wouldn’t have the same feelings towards werewolves as his peers.

As for Sirius - he confused her. Her friends had made it clear that his family’s politics were of a similar dynamic to that of the Notts, or the Malfoys - who were known for hard balling the ‘purity’ agenda with little tolerance for anyone different. And yet, Sirius himself was a reasonable human being. A bit of a knobhead on occasion - he was far too fond of creating mayhem and didn’t always consider the feelings of others before he acted, but at the end of the day he seemed like a good person and she seriously doubted he would kick his friend to the curb for something beyond Remus's control. If anything, Lily thought he’d probably do the opposite, as would Potter; both boys were fiercely protective of each other and Remus. Which she had to admit was probably a good thing. He would need all the help he could get. 

Lily sighed again. Maybe they weren’t such bad influences after all. 

Not that it changed her opinion on Potter. Much. He was still a toe-rag. But possibly a nice toe-rag. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_29th May 1973_

It was time for the prank of the century. A situation of complete genius, devised by… well, geniuses. A scheme of glorious proportions. Sirius didn’t think he’d ever been prouder of their achievements. 

Unlike their first prank at Hogwarts, the preparations for this one had been completed far in advance so as to create alibi’s both for their wands, and themselves. (And they had a Transfiguration exam later that day that James had insisted he be well slept for - the swot.) Even if they were suspected, nothing could betray them. Such was their pranking prowess. 

The conversation as they eagerly got ready and walked down to breakfast that morning was dominated by how fantastic that day was going to be. It was exactly what the whole school needed in the face of the exams. 

They bounded down the Grand Staircase, excited to take part in their latest scheme. That was the best thing about the Marauder pranks - they were completely anonymous. The perceived skill level ‘required’ to create the hijinks suggested that the perpetrators were older than the boys, so they weren’t suspected. 

As it turned out, they were early for breakfast - which meant they had even longer to wait. Sirius could feel James's leg bouncing on the bench next to his. Sirius himself was slightly more patient - the wait would definitely be worth it.

Finally, the student population began to put down their cutlery and gathered their things, ready for a full Tuesday timetable of lessons. 

The Marauders watched eagerly as the event they’d been anticipating for the achingly long breakfast started. 

One by one, the students rose from their benches and started dancing their way out of the hall. But instead of finding a partner and doing one of the dances Sirius had been brought up learning (like one would expect), such as the rumba (snore) or the four-step (instant coma); the students had formed a line. Collectively they shuffled forward a bit at a time, tapping their feet out to the side after every third step. 

A wide smile spread across Sirius's face. This was just as good as he’d imagined it - if not better!

He whooped, throwing himself off the bench whilst throwing his bag over his shoulder. 

Immediately, he felt the compulsion to join the dancing line of students, the strains of a vaguely familiar piece of music entering his head the second he did. 

James and Remus weren’t far behind him. 

In the entrance hall, the line split off; different students going off to their separate classes, but each still doing the ‘conga’. 

He joined the line going towards his first-period Charms class. This was so much more entertaining than just walking to class. He knew that if he really wanted to, he could stop dancing and walk - but where was the fun in that?

He eyed the upcoming doorway with amusement. 

Expecting the change, he feigned shock when the dancing style and music changed to a spinning waltz. Spotting James and Remus less than a meter away, he caught hold of their hands and began an awkward three-way waltz down the corridor - to the mild annoyance of the students attempting to Moonwalk the other way. 

Before any dizziness set in, they arrived outside their Charms class. They traipsed in, the dancing and music charms broken by their entry into the classroom. Sirius was disappointed they’d arrived so fast, but placated himself with the knowledge that they had Transfiguration next, and that upon exiting the Charms class they’d get to do a dance Remus had called the ‘Macarena’ all the way to Minnie’s classroom. And he _truly_ couldn’t wait for that. 

His musings were interrupted by an angry-sounding Minnie shouting his name from the doorway. He turned slowly in his seat - this couldn’t be good. 

“Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Lupin. My office. _Now_.” 

He gulped - so maybe their methods hadn’t been as foolproof as they’d thought? 

But as he rose from his seat and actually looked at the amusement on his classmates' faces, he was inclined to say that whatever punishment they garnered would be more than worth it. 

  
_And_ he wouldn’t have to wait for Charms to be over to do the Macarena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have chapter 3 and half of chapter 4 already written right now so there won't be a 6-month break this time :) Oh I'm so excited - so many shenanigans. Thank you to Li and Becky for betaing this for me - as usual, it legible thanks to their efforts. 
> 
> Please don't hesitate to let me know what you think - I appreciate reviews - both good and bad - and promise to not jump at you for crit! (I love crit because it helps me improve and you get better-written stories - so win-win situation there) That being said - I also live off of happiness, rainbows and unicorns so those reviews are good too xD :) 
> 
> Anyway - have an excellent dayyyy! And I should see you soon - if not feel free to poke me and make me feel guilty for not giving you a chapter - it's worth a shot.  
> SNR


	3. Year 3

_(21st June 1973)_

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you, mate? Moony says he hasn’t heard from you either. I’m getting a bit worried about you. Are you okay? Please reply, just so I know you’re okay?_

_Love_

_James_

_ >>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<< _

_(4th July 1973)_

_Dear Star-Face,_

_I’m nicking Jamie's name for you when you’re being an idiot - because you’re being an idiot. Neither of us have heard from you. Every letter we send comes straight back, Sirius. Every single bloody one. We’re worried. Even Jamie’s parents are worried._

_He’s going stir crazy not knowing what’s happening with you - especially since you didn’t show up at his the other week when you were supposed to. I presume your parents are keeping you locked up - so I guess I can’t really be angry with you because it’s not your fault. I just wish you would get these and reply._

_Please._

_Love_

_Remus_

_ >>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<< _

_(29th July 1973)_

_Dear Sirius,_

_Please answer - I’m worried about you._

_Love_

_Jamie_

_ >>>>>>>><<<<<<<< _

_(10th August 1973)_

_Dear Sirius,_

_This summer seems to be going by so slowly. I just want to be back at school with you and Jamie, debating over the logistics of the parchment project and knowing you’re okay. James has convinced himself that you’re going to be on the train, and that your parents have just hidden you away for the summer trying to indoctrinate their pureblood ways back into you. I hope he’s right. You’re a stubborn bastard, (I can even hear you going “But my blood is pure, Moons” - Merlin, I need a therapist) but you’ll be okay. I hope._

_Merlin, I hope you’re okay. Just please be okay, Sirius. Please._

_Love_

_Moony_

_ >>>>>>>><<<<<<<< _

_(29th August 1973)_

_Dear Sirius,_

_One more day (and a bit). Just one more day and we’ll be back together again, and we can plan how we’re absolutely not letting you go back to that house without a way of either breaking out or ensuring you have a way to receive post. This summer has been horrible. I’ve hated it. And I can't wait to see you._

_Just one more day._

_I miss you._

_Love_

_Jamie_

_ >>>>>> _ >>>>HN<< _ <<<<<<<<< _

_1st September 1973_

Remus stared intently at his book, attempting to ignore James's fidgeting on the bed next to his. But the longer he stared at the page, the less the words actually registered. After ‘reading’ the same sentence five times over and not taking any of it in, he gave up. 

“James,” he sighed, catching his eye. 

James looked away. 

“I’m just worried about him, Remus. We haven’t seen or heard from him since the end of last term, and after what he said last year on the way back from Easter break,” James shrugged, his mouth set in a slight frown, “I worry.” 

Remus nodded. He was worried too. Neither of them had heard from Sirius all summer, despite their plans. Adding to that, the third in their trio hadn’t joined them on the train earlier _and_ had missed dinner. Even if they ignored the lack of contact over the summer: he was their soulmate, whenever they could be together, they were together. For him to not have appeared on the train was odd, but for him to not be in the Hall for the Opening Feast at all was downright disturbing. Not to mention the conversation Sirius and James had had on the train back from Easter last year (relayed for his benefit at a later date by James) - the two had every reason to be concerned. 

“Maybe he just missed the train, Jamie,” Remus responded blandly - not at all believing the words coming out of his mouth. 

James slipped off his bed and padded barefoot to the window that sat between their two beds. 

“He wouldn’t have missed dinner though,” he said quietly, staring out at the grounds. 

Remus hated this. He hated that Sirius wasn’t here, and that he had a crap home life. And he hated that James was upset because of it. But most of all, he hated that there wasn’t anything he could do to make either one of them feel better.

The door burst open with a bang. Remus glanced, relieved, at James. 

Sure enough, Sirius stalked through the door before slamming it behind him, trunk in one hand, his wand in the other. His face was set in a deep scowl as he dropped the end of his trunk and attempted to kick it under his bed. It barely moved. 

Sirius growled before abandoning the trunk and tearing his cloak from his shoulders. He leapt gracefully into his bed and closed the curtains with a flourish. 

“Sirius, what happened?”

There was no response. 

“Sirius?”

James moved away from the window towards Sirius's bed.

Slipping off his own bed and joining James beside Sirius's, Remus counted down on his fingers from three. When the last finger had rejoined Remus’s fist, they pulled Sirius's curtains open. 

The boy lay on the bed, shoes still on, head buried deep under his pillow. 

“Why so serious, Sirius?” James asked, his mouth twitching. 

“What’s the matter?” Remus added, sending James a pointed look. For someone who was so worried, James Potter had the sensitivity of a rhinoceros. 

The pillow moved, revealing the head of a particularly disgruntled looking thirteen-year-old boy. 

“Really? I storm in here, a complete mess, and that’s what you lead with, Jamie? _Why so serious, Sirius?_ ” 

James shrugged and threw himself onto the bed next to him, “Got you out from under your pillow, didn’t it?”

Sirius thumped him over the head with said pillow. 

James sat up, his face a picture of outrage. Then, before Sirius could move the pillow out of reach, James grabbed a corner and hung on. 

Remus sat down on the other end of the bed, watching the ongoing tug-of-war. That was until the pillow exploded, showering the three of them and the bed-spread in feathers. 

Closing his eyes briefly in mild disdain, he shook his head (dislodging a few feathers). These boys would be the death of him. Never mind the lycanthropy that tore him in two once a month; that was nothing in comparison to these nitwits. 

When the feathers settled, Remus asked the question that had been plaguing them since Sirius had failed to appear two weeks into Summer Holidays.

“If you’re quite finished: _what happened_?” 

Sirius looked up at him from where he was curled up with his knees drawn up to his chest and sighed lightly.

“They wouldn’t let me out,” he began, “She took my wand the second we were off the platform, then I was confined to my room for the entire summer with the fucking house elf watching my every bloody move. I was so _useless_!” 

He thumped the bedspread angrily, feathers billowing into the air. 

“I couldn’t even get into the same room as the Floo powder, let alone near the front fucking door. I didn’t have my wand, so I was bloody pathetic...” he trailed off, staring dejectedly at the pile of feathers on the bed. 

James stared pointedly at Remus then down at Sirius then back up at Remus, who shook his head slowly. What was the idiot on about? 

James rolled his eyes, and made the same head tilting, pointing gesture again. Remus fought the urge to put his middle finger up at him. 

Then the wanker started mouthing something at him. Merlin knew what though. So Remus decided to change the subject. 

“So did they see it?” he asked, ignoring James's heated glare. 

Sirius shook his head, slipping his shoes off, before sitting up and shuffling so he could sit with his back against the headboard. But before he could get there, James tugged his shoulder so Sirius's head was resting on his chest in an awkward lying down hug.

He shot Remus a look as if to say: ‘There, that’s what I meant’. The tosspot. They’d be having words later about how completely _not clear_ James's form of ‘communication’ was. Obviously, they needed to come up with a better system. One that both parties actually understood. Remus had said it before and would say it again - those two would be the death of him.

“No,” Sirius stared contemplatively at the fabric of James's school jumper (both Remus and James having ditched their robes the second they’d walked in the dorm door). 

“They know about us being friends though,” he said, and sneered “Golden boy was all too happy to tell them of my ‘ _indiscretions’_ .” 

“Were they really mad?” James asked hesitantly, naivety colouring his voice. 

Sirius paused before answering. 

“More calculating. Like they’re coming up with a way to stop me from being friends with you,” he scoffed. “That’s why I wasn’t on the train today; they’re doing all they can to prevent us from spending time together - not that there’s much they can do when I’m here. Even if they talk to Dumbledore about it, I doubt there’s anything he can do to keep us apart, or rather, would be willing to do.”

Remus nodded. He was fairly sure that as McGonagall knew about their soul bond (they’d informed her after their house meeting with her in first-year), Dumbledore did too. If this was the case then he’d most likely do all he could to prevent them from being split up. 

James smiled, his eyes twinkling madly, “We could always smuggle you to my house in my trunk…” His voice took on a mocking, overly posh accent, “Oh, Mrs Black. No, I’m terribly sorry we haven’t seen Sirius since he went swimming with the Giant Squid last Thursday. They’ve eloped you see-”

Sirius prodded James in the side, halting his words as he squirmed. Sirius grinned widely, the shadow of his parents' oppression retreating, though still clear in the depths of his eyes and the tension he held in his shoulders. 

“What’s this, Remus? Looks to me like Jamie's ticklish…” 

Remus didn’t say anything but latched onto the red and gold clad foot nearest to him and ghosted his fingers up and down the sole. 

Sirius burst into laughter and kicked, attempting to remove Moony from his foot. 

“Noo! Go after Jamie, not mee!”

Remus laughed and released him; they were back.

They had to focus on the fact that Sirius was here now. Whilst the news about his parents' intrusion was troubling, they had a whole term, if not the whole year to discuss it to death and come up with an idea of how to keep their bond-mate safe during the holidays. For now, they could have fun and celebrate being back together. 

James rolled out from underneath Sirius's fingers and fell off the bed, landing on the floor with a thump and a muffled, “Oof.”

But before Remus could register anything more than concern, James had launched himself off the floor and on top of him, somehow wrestling Remus up the bed as he attempted to tickle him. 

“Noooooo, I’m not ticklish! I’m not-” Remus exclaimed loudly before letting out a peal of laughter. He squirmed, trying to get away from the combined wiggling finger force of both James and Sirius.

“Aha!” James exclaimed triumphantly, shaking his head to try and dislodge the hair that had fallen in his eyes. 

“He lies!” Sirius shouted gleefully and increased the intensity of his tickling. 

“Stoooooop! Please! Meeeeeerrrrrrcccccccyyyyy!” Remus cried, tears of laughter rolling down his face and soaking into the bedspread beneath him. 

James grinned at Sirius who nodded. They halted their assault before collapsing bonelessly. Unfortunately, in James's case, this meant collapsing on top of Remus. 

“Oomph!” Remus exclaimed, winded slightly by the weight of James's head.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, catching their breath after the impromptu tickle fest. 

Next time, Remus thought with an internal, slightly terrifying grin, next time he would get his revenge.

James sat up slowly, crossing his legs seemingly automatically. Remus moved up the bed a bit further so he could sit with his back against the headboard. Sirius immediately collapsed sideways to lay his head in Remus's lap, placing the werewolves hand on his head. 

Remus chuckled; Sirius could be really quite demanding when he wanted to be. And as James and Remus had learnt in the past year, the boy loved having his head petted, and his hair played with. It seemed to calm him. Not unlike himself, Remus considered, after a full moon. 

James smiled at the two of them, twisting the rucked up bedspread between his fingers.

“You know - you really do have a room each at my house,” he paused, blushing deeply. “I told my parents about you guys being my soulmates. They were fine with it, but suggested that we wait until we’re older before determining what ‘nature’ our soulmate relationship takes.” 

He looked up at them, his eyes lacking the humour they usually would’ve held. 

“But they made it clear that you are both more than welcome to come and stay whenever you need it, or want to.” The corners of his mouth twitched. “Mum, in particular, is quite excited to meet you.” 

Remus glanced away. He wasn’t sure what to say. It was lovely of the Potters to give him an open invitation, but he knew there was a strong chance of their decision changing in regards to himself when they found out he was a werewolf. Both in regards to offering him a place to stay, and in reference to being fine with their son being soulmates with someone like him. 

James's hand appeared directly in front of his face and flicked his nose - quite effectively removing him from his thoughts. 

“Oi! Moon-face - my parents don’t discriminate that way.” 

James grinned at the expression of disbelief on his face. 

“Sorry to tell you, Moons, but your face is an open book. They don’t believe in judging people that way - I sussed their stance on werewolves out over the summer.”

Remus frowned; James was hardly the most subtle of people, his parents were surely going to put two and two together. Even if they were more open-minded in regards to werewolves than the rest of wizarding society, Remus wasn’t sure he wanted them knowing his secret yet - he didn’t know them. 

James rolled his eyes, “I was subtle, Moony.” 

Sirius snorted, “You? Subtle? Do you even know what that word means, Jamie?” 

James stuck his nose in the air, looking every inch the stereotypical haughty pureblood, “I’ll have you know that I do. Thank you very much, Mr Black.”

He dropped the act almost immediately, his usual sunny disposition and smile returning, “But I do think we should do something about your… Furry problem, Remus.” 

Remus groaned and rested his head on Sirius's shoulder, his hand pausing on his soulmate’s head. 

“We’ve been through this, Jamie. There’s nothing for you guys to do. It’s too dangerous!” 

Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and started stroking his own head with it impatiently. Remus resumed his previous activity, shaking his head at their resident drama queen, and at James's complete naivety. 

“No, no, no. Don’t you see Remus? What if we could find a way to calm the wolf down? Like, find a safe activity for it to do on the full moon? Or a way to calm it’s temperament, make it less angry and frustrated.”

Remus swallowed the lump in his throat and focused on the soft hair his fingers swept through.

Sirius sat up quickly, Remus's hand falling into his Sirius-warmed lap. The boy practically threw himself off the side of the bed nearest his abandoned trunk. Sirius rummaged through it vigorously without any thought towards the clothes and spell books falling on the floor. 

“What are you looking for?” James asked. 

Sirius ignored the question until he finally stilled and emerged, their transfiguration text for that year held aloft. He hurried back over to the bed, already flipping through it. 

“Aha! I’ve found it! They made me read all of my textbooks when I was stuck in my room.” He rolled his eyes, not needing to clarify who ‘they’ were. “I didn’t think much of it at the time, but it’s a known fact that Werewolves don’t see other animals as prey unless they’re hungry.” 

Remus's stomach dropped. He too had already read their Transfiguration text for this year. 

“Animagi. We could become Animagi, Jamie.” 

Dread filled him from head to toe. He couldn’t let them do this. 

James nodded so fast, that by rights, his head should’ve fallen off. 

“Yes. Yes, that's a brilliant idea, Sirius! Why didn’t I think of it sooner? We become Animagi, then we’d be immune to werewolf bites, and the wolf would be entertained and Remus wouldn’t get as hurt anymore!” 

“No!” Remus snapped, fighting back the lump that had risen in his throat at his friend's display of selflessness. He would not have them risking their lives every month, just so he avoided a few scratches. No. Absolutely not. 

James looked at him knowingly over the top of his glasses.

“Are you saying no because of the risk to us?” 

He nodded - knowing that both of them were going to have something to say about it and dreading having to come up with counter arguments. All he wanted to do was say yes. Because he was thirteen, and he’d been dealing with this nonstop for nine years without a break and without help. But he just couldn’t. He couldn’t put them at risk like that. 

“Because you love us? And you don’t want anything to happen to us, or hurt us?” James asked, his face strangely unreadable. 

Again, he nodded, resting his head against the wall. 

“But that’s why James and I want to do this, Moons. We love you. And we hate watching you come back from every full moon in such a state, knowing that we can do absolutely nothing about it.” Sirius intervened. 

“Tell me, Moons; if our roles were reversed and you had the power to reduce the amount of pain one of us went through every month - would you not take it?” James asked as Sirius began stroking circles on the back of Remus's hand with his thumb. 

Remus nodded, still incapable of speech. He wouldn’t give up just yet, but they made a compelling argument. Anyway, it wasn’t guaranteed they’d even be able to achieve a transformation. 

Sirius pulled him into an awkward one-armed hug.

“Let us take care of you for once, Moons.”

They lapsed into silence as the lump in Remus's throat subsided. 

James lay down diagonally across the bed, his head lying on Sirius's legs. He appeared to be deep in thought. 

“What do you think your animagus form will be, Sirius?” 

“Hmm, maybe a bear. Or a lion, a lion would be cool. Can you imagine how much that would piss my parents off?” he laughed. 

“I don’t know what I’d be. Animagi are supposed to be a reflection of who you are - I don’t know who I am yet.”

“Maybe that’s a sign you shouldn’t be doing this,” Remus said quietly. 

Both boys ignored him. 

James turned his head to look at them both, his forehead furrowed. 

“Hear me out here, but what if our forms are related to our soul marks? They’re also supposed to be a manifestation of who we are, aren’t they?” 

Sirius nodded slowly, “That would fit with what we know about Remus's and his soul marks as well. That would make you something with antlers, Jamie.” 

James smiled softly, “And you a… cat, or, a dog, or something with paws.” 

Again they drifted into silence, but this time James had a wide smile on his face - clearly thinking about becoming an animagus. Remus couldn’t bring himself to burst his bubble. 

He was just drifting off to Sirius's heartbeat (long train journeys and dinner spent worrying about a soulmate’s no-show had really taken it out of him) when James startled him into awakeness. 

James sat up, his eyes wide, and his mouth in the grin Remus associated with increased chances of getting detention. 

“Chaps, I have an idea for the best prank _ever_.” 

Oh, _fantastic_.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_10th September 1973_

Lily felt so stupid - it had been so blindingly obvious and yet here she was, in her third year of living alongside these people and she’d only _just_ noticed. 

Potter and Black were Remus's soul mates. 

It explained everything: Why Remus put up with so much from the idiots; the overboard protective attitude towards each other; that utter surety all of them had for the continuation of their friendship post-Hogwarts - as her parents liked to remind her, her friends at thirteen were not likely to be the same at sixteen - people change as they grow up. Ordinarily, their approach and certainty would seem naive, arrogant, but having spent time around them, she couldn’t help but agree. They would fight, often and loudly, but unfailingly made up with a round of back slaps and wide smiles, even when it had seemed doubtful that they would. The boys just seemed to get each other, undoubtedly so, and on a level she was hard-pressed to understand. 

At times it was as if they spoke their own language, a mixture of nods and half-sentences no one on the outside could understand. Individually, they were their own people and easy to talk to (well, as easy as talking to Potter could be), but when in the vicinity of the three of them at the same time, their relationship was almost intimidating. 

And then there were the tattoos. 

They were what Lily was most frustrated with herself for missing. The evidence for their soulbond was right there in front of her, essentially staring her in the face. All three had a visible tattoo-like mark. 

While Sirius's was usually hidden by the sleeve of his shirt, Lily did share a common room with him, and had seen him topless on a few occasions. (The most recent of which had been the result of a clothes-stealing prank played on Black - the following chase through the common room had been one towel slip away from scarring her for life and had ended only when Sirius had held Potter’s broomstick hostage. It had been on this occasion that she’d noticed the strangely shaped mark. The mark had been far too dark to be a freckle, it’s shape too specific. 

Remus and Potter’s marks were a lot more obvious and less hidden - which was utterly infuriating, looking back - both being on their hands. But Lily hadn’t put the pieces together about them being a trio until she’d spotted the same pawprint mark she’d seen on Remus's hand on the side of Potter’s neck (after a particularly fast-paced quidditch match when Potter removed his top to ‘cool down’). Which suggested he had two soul-marks; one of which being the pawprint, and the other, a moon.

Given what she knew about Remus and his condition, it made sense that Potter’s tattoos were, in fact, soulmarks, and the related soulmates were Remus and Sirius. So maybe the three were one of the elusive trio’s Professor McGonagall had referred to in first-year...

It was a result of this epiphany that she was currently sitting with her back against a tree facing the lake, waiting for Remus to arrive. Whilst she hadn’t told him what her sudden realisation had been about, she could tell from his expression when she’d asked to meet in this location instead of the library that it wasn’t going to be for a study session. 

As if her thoughts had summoned him, Remus propped his bag up against the tree and sat next to her, his legs crossed. 

Without any preamble, Lily turned to look at him and asked, “Are Potter and Black your soulmates?”

“Yes,” Remus answered hesitantly.

A weight slid off her shoulders. It was a relief to know for certain - the mystery solved. 

Remus eyed her cautiously - maybe he thought she was angry at him for keeping secrets? Who knew. 

She smiled at him, “You have my condolences for being stuck with Potter for the rest of your life,” 

Remus laughed, shaking his head in apparent relief. 

“He really isn’t that bad, you know, Lils.” 

Lily thought back to her previous encounters with Potter, “I think we’re going to have to agree to disagree with this one, Remus.” 

He laughed again, a deep chuckle she knew he only used when he was genuinely amused with something. 

“What about Sirius? Not going to console me for being stuck with him for the rest of eternity?” 

Lily shook her head, “Oh? You’re living for eternity now?” 

Remus laughed. 

“Black’s okay. Bit of a numpty at times, but he’s not the prat Potter is. We might even get on… if he can stop being such a tosser towards Sev.”

She could practically sense Remus's eye roll. 

“I know you don’t like him, Remus, but he’s my friend, just like you are.” 

He smiled softly, his eyes kind, “I know, Lily.”

“If you don’t mind me asking - how did you figure it out?” 

“I had my suspicions: your friendship was - is - just a bit too assured? I don’t know - it sounds weird now I’m saying it out loud. Sirius in the common room last week - with the towel? His soulmark was showing, and then Potter after the quidditch match had two?” Lily paused for a second, thinking. “Where is Sirius’ second one? I assume you all have two?” 

Remus nodded with a small smirk, his eyes twinkling. 

“Are you sure you want to know where Sirius’s second one is?” 

Lily felt her eyes widen. Nope. Not with the tone Remus had used, she didn’t. 

Remus laughed. 

They stared out at the lake, watching the Giant Squid’s student-juggling attempts. 

“What does it mean, Remus? Beyond that your souls are compatible? Professor McGonagall’s explanation was a bit... abstract.” 

Remus leant back against the tree and closed his eyes. Lily wrapped her arms around her knees.

“A soul-bond can mean lots of things; but yes, primarily that our souls are compatible. I’ve read it varies between people as to what attachment they feel. Ultimately it's up to the couple, or trio, as to how to act on it - if they want to act on it.” 

Lily blinked. It was a choice? 

“What does yours feel like?” Lily asked, but quickly realised that might be a bit personal, “If that’s not being too nosey and you’re comfortable telling me?” 

Remus smiled softly and opened an eye lazily to peer at her. 

“It’s fine, Lily, you’re my friend. One of my best friends,” he paused, before continuing. 

Lily just watched his face, enraptured by the obvious depth and intensity of emotion playing out in tandem to the words that came out of his mouth. 

“It’s like they’re my best friends, they see me for who I am, and love me for all of my traits, good and bad. It’s inevitable and unconditional. I never feel judged when I’m with them. And that means that if someone does judge me, I know it doesn’t matter because the people who know me best know that it's not true, and they’re the ones whose opinions matter. We have different tastes, different approaches, different likes and dislikes. But at the end of the day, they always know what I need, and I know what they need.”

His eyes glistened a warm golden brown in the light of the setting September sun. 

“At the very least we will be the best of friends for the rest of our lives. Anything more than that will either happen when it happens or... it won’t. Either way, we’ll always have each other.” 

He met her eyes briefly; she was somewhat moved to see tears sitting unshed. It was obvious he’d meant every word. 

She slipped her hand into his and squeezed. He’d always have her too - soulbond or no soulbond. 

Without even thinking about it, her crush evaporated. This was a boy who was already dealing with some very adult emotions; it didn’t feel right to have something as silly as a crush on him. As Remus had said, either it would either happen when it happened or it wouldn’t. In the meantime, she would live her life. 

There was no point in waiting and hoping for something that was never going to happen. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

_17th September 1973_

James bounced down the corridor. He _loved_ it when they pulled school-wide pranks. They were always popular with the rest of the school - even the Ravenclaws and upperclassmen - because the hijinks were always designed to not interfere with classwork but still make the day more entertaining. The chances of being caught were so much lower, and even if they did get caught (like during the end of year exams last year), thanks to Remus's planning skills the school wouldn’t have the evidence that they needed to give them punishments. Which was just excellent. 

It was the anniversary of the day they pulled their first-ever prank. Which, despite the sleep deprivation, had been a momentous day: it had been the day they’d truly cemented their friendship and become the _Marauders_. A mysterious group of pranksters most of the school thought were probably in 5th year, and the 5th years thought were probably in 6th year. 

The staff were a little bit less convinced that the students involved were that old, but following the boy’s discussion with Minnie the previous term after their dancing prank (the YMCA upon leaving the library had been James's personal favourite), the boys were fairly certain the staff no longer suspected them. Not after both Sirius and Remus had very convincingly failed to perform a charm in their next Charms lesson that was very closely related to the one they’d used to create the music element of the mischief. 

The genius of this idea was the lack of magic involved. They’d pre-soaked the key ingredient in the potion and Sirius had already completed the time-delay charm-work. So all they had to do was wait for the prank to start. 

James bounded enthusiastically into the Entrance Hall, followed closely by his bond-mates, but made sure to tone his excitement down before they entered the Great Hall. It wouldn’t do for him to tip off any of the Professors.

Despite this, he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as they sat down to breakfast. 

“Hi, Remus. Why is Potter so cheerful?” Evans asked, passing Remus the brown toast rack. 

Remus took it with a nod of thanks, “He spent last night reading a Quidditch magazine and has done nothing this morning but talk about how now he’s on the team, he can help come up with strategies.” 

Evans blinked owlishly, before going back to her porridge. 

James glanced sideways at Remus. This was Lily Evans; shouldn’t she have shaken her head and called him an idiot? 

Remus shook his head minutely - as if to say he had no idea why she was being less antagonistic - and subtly drew his finger across his lips. 

Oh well, he’d take what he could get. It was better than being shouted at. 

James was just stabbing his third sausage of the morning with the end of his fork when the ceiling seemed to open, and a soft, powdery substance fell from the sky coating everyone and everything in a fine layer of light blue dust. 

Almost immediately, weightlessness seemed to spread through his body. His hair (in its usual untamable mess) drifted up off of his head and his knees hit the bottom of the table as he floated off the bench. 

Across the Great Hall, people stared at their friends in wonderment as they lifted out of their seats and into the air, seemingly weighed down by their clothes. 

Sirius grinned at him - grabbing a sausage before they all rose out of the sausage-grabbing zone - the implementation of the prank had gone almost perfectly. 

It was fifteen minutes later (after an announcement from Dumbledore - who was hovering just above the staff table smiling indulgently - announcing that classes would take place as usual) that James had to correct himself. As students drifted towards the door, weighed down by their heavy bags, the places which had been touched by the dust-like powder began to turn an array of colours. Now it was perfect. It was time to have fun with it.

Remus propelled himself up towards where James and Sirius were doing backflips off the ceiling. He had their bags and robes (the boys had insisted on leaving anything which inhibited their floating on their seats) hanging over his arm. 

“Come on, we have to get to class.” 

Sirius pouted, “Do we have to, Moony? This is so much fun! Look, come on, try it!” 

James took their bags and robes from Remus's arm, and hung them over a nearby candle sconce before he could be pulled down to ground level. He kicked lightly off the wall and turned a few somersaults to get him back up to where his bond-mates were. 

Without warning, Sirius took one of Remus's arms and pushed downwards. 

“Siriiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!” Remus bellowed, spinning arse over tit towards the ceiling.

Sirius just grinned wickedly, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Kick off the wall, Moons!” James shouted, managing to stop his own incessant spinning only a few feet higher than where Sirius hovered. 

Sure enough, Remus kicked off the wall before impact and shot rapidly down in their direction. But instead of stopping near them as James had - he bowled right into them, sending them all towards the floor. The Billywig Stings intervened and slowed them to a gentle drift before they crashed into the almost empty hall floor. 

“You three, stop behaving like chimpanzees and head to class please,” McGonagall asked, giving them as stern a look as she could, given her face was a bright, luminous blue, and her previously dark hair was a respectable navy. 

James bit his lip in an effort to not laugh. He could feel Remus shaking silently next to him. Sirius coughed - no doubt in an effort to not laugh in her face. 

She peered severely at them over the top of her glasses, her jaw tight, “Now.” 

They nodded collectively and waited for her to leave the room before giving in to the laughter and pushing off the ground towards the ceiling where their bags still hung on the sconce. Minnie definitely wouldn’t have appreciated their location and it was best not to anger her further when she was clearly already in a ‘blue’ mood. 

“You know, Jamie,” Sirius said as they forced themselves under the doorway into the Entrance Hall with some difficulty, “Lime green really is your colour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Mwahaha! I updated without a month-long wait xD - you're welcome. 
> 
> As usual, thanks to Li and Becky for reading this over and making it legible for yourselves. 
> 
> Have an excellent dayyy :). (chapter 4 is a work in progress so I'm not sure when it'll be updated - hopefully soon? - again, poke me if it's been a while and there's no sign xD)
> 
> Ooo yes: Happy 1st of September everyone!


	4. Year 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys 4th-year antics.

Dear Lily, 

How are you? How’s your summer been so far? Is your sister still being horrible? Have you started that Charms essay yet? 

I’m okay, the moon didn’t go too badly. Being stuck indoors gave me a chance to make a start on the Potions essay - I think it’s almost done, just need to give it a read through, and correct any spelling mistakes. I also attempted the Charms essay, but am thinking I’ll need another couple of reference books to plump it out a bit - do you know of anyone that I could borrow ‘Charmed’ by Alexander McKee, or ‘Explorative Intermediate Charms’ by Swindle Sticks off of? It’s such a pain that Madam Pince won’t send out books during the holidays. 

Bit of a random question (I’ll explain later), but if it’s not too much trouble: are you able to get your hands on some very pale, skin-coloured stage paint, or thick concealer? It could solve a rather stressful problem we’ve been having for a few years now that doesn’t seem to have a lasting magical solution. I would be ever so grateful if you could - but if you can’t, don’t worry about it - I’ll find a way to get my hands on some somehow.

I hope you’re well, and haven’t murdered your sister yet (if you do - just give me a shout and I’ll bring the shovel). 

Love from 

Remus

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dear Remus, 

It’s so nice to hear from you - I don’t have an owl so I hope you don’t mind me using yours to send a return. It seems willing to wait for me to send a reply so I presume it's okay. 

I miss Hogwarts so much. The muggle world is great with all the technology, but I miss the ease of magic, and seeing you, Marlene and Alice all the time. Sev lives nearby, though, so I see him lots. 

Tuney on the other hand, is driving me to the pixies - she won’t stop calling me ‘Freak’. It’s just so frustrating, we used to be so close - but now all we do is fight and scream at each other which annoys all of us, including my parents. They’ve tried talking to her apparently, but she just walked off. So it doesn’t look like that’s going to get any better any time soon. I appreciate the offer to help bury her - it’s looking more and more likely that I’ll need to take you up on it. 

I’m so glad the Moon went well and you’re okay. I hate that you have to go through that each month - I just wish there was something that could be done to help ease your transformation. 

I’ve done the Potions essay too - it wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be; the texts we have for it already were more than sufficient for the essay debate. Yes. Please do read your essay through - wouldn’t want a repeat of the Potions ‘bear nut/nob’ incident - have your eyebrows grown back yet? 

As you noted in your letter, the Charms essay is the opposite - I have the McKee book - and will enclose it with this letter - but don’t have the Sticks book. I think Marlene may have it, though, so it might be worth owling her to see if she’ll lend it to you. 

I look forward to hearing your explanation for why you need an extremely pale concealer, Mr Permanent-Tan. And ‘We’ - so this is for Potter and/or Black. Interesting… I’m going into London on Friday with Mum and there’s bound to be something usable there - if I can get my hands on an owl - I’ll send it over to you right away. 

Love From 

Lily

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dear Sirius, 

I’ve included some things Lily found in Muggle London that might help with Jamie's mark. I think the stuff in the round tin might be more efficient.

Keep your head up, mate, only six weeks to go.

Love 

Remus

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
20th July 1974

Sirius jammed his finger into the slit of the envelope and tugged, allowing the small slip of parchment, a round tin and a circular tube to slip eagerly out of the envelope and onto his bedspread. 

He glanced towards the door. Thankfully it was closed, keeping out his hateful family and their nosy house-elf, Kreature. Not that a closed door had ever stopped them from entering his room and snooping through his things - hence the small nature of the note from Remus; the smaller the note, the easier it was to get rid of without being noticed. Sirius was just thankful that he’d managed to force the window open so owls could get through. A development from last summer when it had remained firmly shut no matter how much he shoved it or attempted to throw things through it. 

He smiled widely at the note. His friends had taken to sending him objects or things that would help him survive the summer (and occasionally, in Jamie’s case, things to wind his parents up, like the muggle magazines filled with pictures of half naked girls he’d sent last week). The parcels were the highlight of his days - one arriving each day, the two boys taking it in turns to send them. They made the prospect of six more weeks spent in the dark cavern that was his parents house seem more bearable. 

He grinned - oh the contrast to before Hogwarts. 

Despite the occasional act of rebellion, he hadn’t been that bad of a pureblood child and so he’d been treated quite well. But upon going to Hogwarts, and being in Gryffindor, and getting in trouble for mischief, and being in Gryffindor, and the suggestions that perhaps Sirius didn’t believe the same as his parents did anymore, and being in Gryffindor, his parents' had become more and more disparaging. It had become near impossible to please them despite having good marks in most of his subjects (History of Magic was just… No). So he had decided that trying to please them wasn’t worth it - and that, in fact, doing the opposite was far more entertaining. 

Sirius picked up the round, inch-deep tin - pushing the circular tube under the bedclothes for now. Emblazoned on the top were the words ‘World Famous Face and Body Paint’. Interesting. 

He gently twisted the lid off and poked the light beige substance within. Where his finger had made contact with the ‘paint’ a light layer coated his skin. It didn’t match his colouring exactly, but it was passable. 

He grinned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it down his arms onto the bed before picking up the tin of paint. Swiping his thumb across the substance, he wiped the digit across James's soulmark, transferring the paint onto his skin and partially obscuring it from sight. He got a bit more on his thumb and was rubbing it onto his arm when someone spoke. 

“Who is she?” Regulus asked from the doorway, arms crossed in front of him. 

Shit. 

Sirius froze, his heart plummeting. This wasn’t meant to happen. They weren’t meant to find out until he was old enough to live without them. Fucking bollocks. Why did he have to have such a nosy twat for a brother?

He had to do something to stop Regulus from telling their parents; if they found out, they’d never let him go back to Hogwarts - or leave the house to do anything ever again. Last summer had been bad enough. He couldn’t face that again. The only glimmer of hope was that his brother had assumed it was a girl, and could potentially be persuaded to keep the secret… for a price. 

“Sirius?” he asked again, closing the door with a quiet click. 

Well, at least it seemed like he wasn’t planning on telling their parents immediately. Maybe Sirius wouldn’t have to promise him his first-born to keep him quiet.

“Like I’d tell you, Reg.” 

Regulus raised an eyebrow delicately. 

“Why are you covering it? Are you ashamed of her?” 

Sirius briefly closed his eyes. It was gratifying that Regulus assumed that he only had one soulmate and that it was a girl - if he did tell their parents then they would be further off. 

Despite that, his remarks about Sirius being ashamed of Jamie and Remus hit a bit too close to his own insecurities. He knew he wasn’t ashamed of them and that Regulus was just trying to get in his head. But that didn’t erase the fact that he’d worried about his covering them up being interpreted that way - when the opposite was true. He loved those boys with every inch of him. He wasn’t quite sure if that would mean he’d want to be with them sexually and romantically yet, or just ridiculously close friends, but he loved them and he would never be ashamed of that.

He got to his feet, ignoring the neat, button up shirt he’d been wearing before putting the paint over the soulmark. 

Sirius walked over to his Hogwarts trunk that lay open at the foot of his bed. Lying on top was James's most recent present, a Muggle ‘T-shirt’, that came down his arms far enough to cover his now concealed soulmark but the sleeves still ended before his elbow. 

He quickly unfolded it and tugged it over his head - ignoring his brother's continued pointed look. 

“You’re not going to wear that to dinner are you, Sirius? You know what Mother and Father will say.” 

Sirius ignored him, opting instead to look himself over in the mirror. 

The paint had done a wonderful job of covering the soulmark; it was a bit lighter than his skin, but unless someone was looking for it, they wouldn’t notice anything different. The ‘t-shirt’ was delightfully Muggle with a large insignia for ‘AC/DC’ (whatever that was), and not at all appropriate for the formal affair that would be dinner. Even better, the fabric had retained its fold marks. It was bound to set them off. 

He smirked as their mothers' dulcet tones echoed through the house announcing dinner. 

Showtime. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dear Beautiful Human, 

THANK YOU SO MUCH, LILY! I don’t know if Remus told you what the paint was for, but it was for me. My parents are unapproving disapproving of soulmates. And wouldn’t take too kidly kindly to me being bonded with two male specimens blokes, or that one of the blokes was a halfblood with a Muggle mother. And because Jamie's soulmark is on my arm, they might spot it and try even harder than they already are to split us up - I’ll tell you about it later if you want? And I can’t have that. So thank you! 

I was wondering if perhaps Muggle makeup does more than covering up awkward marks? From the Magazines Jamie has sent me (Merlin knows how he got hold of them) the girls always have stuff around their eyes - which would look FANTASTIC on me. So I was wondering if you could/would get hold of some for me? I’d pay you back (obviously) (I’ve enclosed a few galleons for the paint - let me know if that’s not enough). That stick concealer you sent Moony Remus is excellent at covering up my spots - not that I have any of those. I want to see what else it can do. 

Thank you again - you beautiful human. 

Sirius Black

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
1st September 1974

“Thank you so much, Lily!” Sirius enthused, enveloping the startled witch in a hug. 

She smiled and patted the gangly wizard on the back.

“You’re welcome, Sirius.” 

Sirius pulled back happily, clutching a small bag in his hand. He was free from the judgements of his parents until summer (he’d been instructed, before being shoved through the Floo to Kings Cross, that he was not to come home before then), he had lots of new Muggle Makeup to experiment with, and he was back with James and Remus - finally. 

It had definitely become harder to be apart from the two since first year. But he’d leave it to Jamie to spout the mushy ‘I love you’ crap. The boy did have a not-so-secret collection of romance novellas after all. 

“I’ll see you later for explanations? Common Room? About nine?” 

She nodded before picking up the end of her trunk and making her way onto the train. 

Sirius scanned the platform, looking for one of his other third’s. Instead, he found Regulus’s ugly mug standing a few feet away gaping at him like a fish. 

Sirius tried not to laugh; it was clear from his brother's expression that he thought Lily was his soulmate. Lily. Who he hadn’t exchanged more than a handful of words with in the entirety of their previous three years at Hogwarts. 

Sniggering, he made his way over to Regulus and clapped his hand down on his shoulder. 

“Not her,” he snorted, before spotting the Potters and trotting off in their direction. 

Remus was already with them, his hand being shaken enthusiastically by Mr Potter. 

Mrs Potter had James by the shoulders and looked to be assessing the state of his robes. 

“And you must be Sirius!” Mr Potter exclaimed happily, releasing a slightly relieved looking Remus, and holding out his hand once more for Sirius to shake.

“Yes, Mr Potter.”

“It’s been a long time since I last saw you, young man. You’ve grown up a bit.” 

Sirius exchanged a look with James - as far as he knew, they’d never met. 

“What do you mean, dad? You and Sirius have met before?” James asked, having escaped his mother's ministrations. 

Mr Potter smiled, his eyes twinkling in the exact manner James's did when they were planning a major prank. 

“Just the once. At the Ministry’s Summer Ball in ‘64, the last one we attended. Everyone of the old families went, including the children. You were four, Jamie, and somehow you managed to get into a fight, upend a table full of drinks, and explode a chandelier” his grin grew cheekier, “I was so proud!” 

Mr Potter ignored his wife’s reproving poke. 

“You accomplice through all of this, was young Mr Black here.” 

Sirius's jaw dropped - so that’s why his parents always looked at him oddly when getting ready for the annual summer ball.

Remus looked between him and James rapidly, realisation blossoming across his face.

“You’re soulmarks,” he blurted - still somewhat quietly, for which Sirius was grateful. 

James's eyes widened. 

“Of course,” he breathed, before turning to his parents with narrowed eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Mr Potter just smiled, “It wasn’t just about you, Jamie, it concerned Sirius as well.”

James nodded somewhat absently, rubbing lightly at the side of his neck where Sirius knew his own mark lay. 

“Of course, the Ministry then banned all children from their Summer Balls,” Mrs Potter added, breaking the stunned silence before it could even start.

“But those things are awfully dull, and that gave us the excuse to not go,” Mr Potter responded with a mischievous grin. “Haven’t been in a decade - the lack of politics has been wonderful.”

He reached out to take his wife’s hand. 

James eyed up the movement, a brief look of queasiness crossing his face. 

Mr Potter laughed, having caught the look, “Go on then boys, before I hug my wife and Jamie here has an aneurysm.”

Sirius snorted; for someone who was so romantically cheesy, James was pathetically hopeless with public displays of affection. He glanced up at the huge clock on the station wall. Sure enough, it was ten-to-eleven already - they should probably be getting on the train anyway. He grabbed the handle of his trunk. 

“Well, have a good term boys. Do try to keep out of trouble…” Mr Potter said, the small twitch of his mouth spoiling the otherwise sincere message. 

He reached out a hand for Remus to shake and then Sirius. 

Mrs Potter smiled and briefly enclosed Remus in a hug. She raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who, after a brief internal monologue about why Potters had to be so damn huggy, also consented to the short hug. 

It was surprisingly comforting.

“Be good,” she said, releasing him and turning to eye all three boys up sternly. 

Sirius nodded, not quite sure how to feel about the mothering Mrs Potter was giving them. 

“If you have any issues, boys, please contact us,” Mr Potter said, his eyes resting on each of them in turn. “All of you.”

Sirius nodded along with his soulmates. He would do the internal reasoning debating over how he felt about the Potter’s parenting later, when he could be bothered - if he could be bothered. While the Potters' attitudes towards him and Remus was definitely a foreign experience, they clearly cared about him - who was he to argue with that? He could always do with more friends and maybe even a family that didn’t hate him. 

The three trouped towards the train with their trunks. The platform was getting busy now, with students and parents standing around in small clusters. They wove through the families towards the door, Sirius clutching his trunk and the bag of Muggle Makeup in the same hand.

He couldn’t wait to try it all out. 

After arranging their three trunks in the overhead racks and waving enthusiastically through the window at Jamie's parents, he dropped into his seat and dumped the bags contents out onto his lap. There was so much to choose from. 

Sirius grinned widely and charmed a portion of the window to resemble a mirror. This was going to be so much fun. 

That same evening, having got off the train sans makeup (he wasn’t quite sure he was applying it right), and sat through the Sorting and dinner (complete with Dumbledore’s announcements), they had finally got back to the dorm. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing wrong, Jamie. It just doesn’t look right?” 

James snorted, lying across his bed to watch Sirius experiment in front of the window.

“That’s because you look like a panda, mate.” 

Sirius spun around, affronted. But before he could say anything, Remus intervened in the cool tone he reserved for when someone (usually one of them) was being an idiot. 

“Just put less on, Pads.” 

Tossing a glare in James's direction, Sirius turned to face the mirror-charmed window. With irritation, he had to concede that James might have a point - even if the boy had apparently forgotten to pack tact in his trunk. 

Using his wand, he attempted to siphon off some of the ‘eye liner’, but instead removed all of it. 

Sirius huffed, and retreated to Remus's bed, where the werewolf was lying on his front reading a textbook. Sirius flopped over him so he could still glare at Jamie whilst upside down. 

“I don’t get it, Moons, it’s not working,” he whined, pouting. 

Remus sighed, shifting slightly beneath him. 

“Could you not just go and ask Lily for help?” 

Sirius sat bolt upright and bounced off the bed onto his brightly coloured feet. 

“That’s perfect! Thank you, Moons!” he exclaimed loudly, before rapidly scooping the various bottles and tubes back into the bag, and charging out the door. 

He was supposed to meet Lily in the common room in about 30 minutes anyway, maybe she would be early. 

Sure enough, when he’d jumped into the common room, Lily was sat in front of the fire with a book. 

“Lilykins!” 

Lily slowly lifted her head from her book, eyebrows raised. 

“If this friendship is going to work, Black, you call me Lily or Evans. Nothing else.”

Sirius nodded, not dropping his grin, and sat down on the rug facing her.

“Okay but can you teach me how to use these please? I keep doing it wrong; and instead of being helpful, Jamie insulted me, and Remus told me to come and find you.” 

Lily marked her place with a piece of parchment, and put the book in the bag at her feet. She slipped off the sofa to sit with her back against the foot of the chair.

“Okay - do you know where all of this goes and what it all does?” Lily asked, rummaging through Sirius's bag. 

“I think so?” 

It turned out he didn’t, so Lily walked him through how to use each item, and what order to use it in. Sirius found that he liked eyeliner the best - it contrasted nicely with his eyes, and made them stand out, without enhancing his eyelashes. The best thing was that it was subtle enough that he could probably get away with wearing it around school. 

Once Sirius was well acquainted with the Makeup supplies he had (and had extracted a promise from Lily that she would get him more at Christmas), the conversation moved onto why he’d needed the concealer in the first place. And so, after being assured that she already knew about the soulbond between the three of them, he told her about the issue his parents would take with Remus being one of his soul mates just for his purity of blood. 

“- and that’s not even taking into account the fuss they’d make if they knew about his furry-little-problem.” 

“But what about James? Surely he would be a problem too because he doesn’t share the same beliefs?” 

Sirius nodded. 

“Yes, they wouldn’t like that either. All of that isn’t even considering their reaction to my inability to… to...,” he grimaced, “reproduce with either of them.” 

Lily shuddered as if a cold breeze had just washed over her. 

“Eww, that’s not something anyone our age should have to think about, let alone want to think about,” she added.

She fiddled with the bag in front of her for a minute, clearly in thought. 

“I get that them finding out would be bad for your home life, but they’re going to find out eventually, and with you living here for nine months of the year, what can they actually do?”

Sirius smiled sadly, “They’d try even harder then they already are to split us up. I’d probably be withdrawn from Hogwarts and homeschooled.” 

Lily hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes wide and her eyebrows drawn together. 

“What do you mean? They’re trying to split you up? They don’t even- But why?”

Sirius shrugged carelessly. He’d been dealing with the knowledge that his parents detested his friends for years; he’d simply grown used to it. 

“In short: they think the boys are a bad influence because I’m not going along with what they’re telling me to believe anymore. To my parents, they’re ‘negatively influencing’ me. But in reality, it’s life, and common sense that are ‘influencing’ me. It’s just how everything they’ve taught me falls apart the more I learn about the world and the different ways everyone was brought up. It just doesn’t make sense anymore. Not that telling them that makes any difference; they just start saying that I’ve been brainwashed.” 

He took a deep breath then released it - the whole situation was just ridiculous. 

“Their solution to this is to get me resorted. They’ve been lobbying Dumbledore for the past year, but he won’t give in. I overheard a discussion this summer - they’re going to stop trying to get me resorted - apparently the ‘damage is done’,” he snorted, amused at his parents blind tenacity. “They’re going to start pushing for a dorm reshuffle in Gryffindor - just to get me away from the boys and their ‘bad influence’.” 

Sirius rested his head against the sofa seat. As frustrating as his parents were, the whole thing was more utterly knackering, than upsetting. 

Lily just looked at him, her brow furrowed and her mouth downturned. She looked sad. But as Sirius continued to look at her, her mouth tightened, and her eyes narrowed. 

“Surely Dumbledore won’t let that happen though, Sirius? He’s blocked it so far - so he’ll keep blocking it?” 

Sirius smiled sadly, “Probably. Just wish I was older, or could live somewhere else without the massive battle of getting my parents to agree.” 

Lily removed her arms from her legs and shuffled over to him, laying her head on his shoulder and slipping an arm around him. 

“It’ll be okay, Sirius. You’ll be okay.” 

Sirius really hoped she was right. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
27th February 1975

“I’m still not sure about this,” Remus groaned as he attempted to roll out of bed at the same time as pulling on his trousers. 

Sirius just grinned at him from the window where he was applying the eye-liner he’d developed an obsession with. Much to his exasperation, Remus had to concede that it did look good on him. It made him look older, more confident in who he was - and (as mortifying as it was to admit) made Sirius even more fetching then he had been to begin with. 

Remus resisted the blush he could feel rising. He was glad they had mutually decided to not go there with their relationship until they were older and knew that they wanted it to go there for the rest of their lives. While he’d come to the conclusion in the past year that he most definitely was attracted to both of his soulmates in that way, he most certainly wasn’t ready for acting on those feelings just yet.

“You don’t have to be sure about it, Moons, you just need to turn up to breakfast with us. It’s a surprise, remember! Surprises are always good!” James exclaimed, coming out of their bathroom rubbing his head with a towel.

Remus groaned and face planted the bed. 

“But it’s you two doing the surprising, so we’re all going to end up with a week's detention, and green hair for a month,” he said into the pillow before turning his head to the side. “And green is really not my colour.”

A hand landed on his shoulder, patting it gently. 

“Come on, Moons. When are you going to let that go?” Sirius asked from just above him. 

“Yeah, that happened in like January. That’s a whole month ago.” 

Remus groaned again. The morons were just proving his point. 

“Pleaaaaaaassseee, Remus? We’ve been working on this since last June, and we think you’ll really like it. And we’ll even show you all the charms, transfiguration spells, and potions we used afterwards.” 

Bah, those two really knew which buttons to press to get him to do something. 

“Fine,” he muttered, sitting up. He was going to regret this. He just knew it.

Remus dragged his heels all the way down to the Great Hall, much to his stomach’s protest. Why had he agreed to this? He had so much homework to do - he couldn’t afford to lose 10 hours to detention. 

He wearily sat down on their usual bench and poured himself a cup of tea before knocking it straight back (sans milk and sugar) before immediately pouring himself another one - it was going to be that kind of morning. As he gulped down his second mug of tea (having actually added milk and a pinch of sugar this time) he remained fully aware of everything that was going on around him. James and Sirius's pranks tended to be more loud, and less subtle than the ones they planned with him - so he’d probably be able to either feel or see it coming. 

Before he could even really comprehend that thought, his fingers, still clutching his mug of tea, began to change. They darkened into a tawny brown, the smooth skin becoming long, elegant feathers. 

The teacup fell to the table, thankfully mostly empty. 

He seemed to get smaller, the table top now about head height instead of sitting at waist level as it had done previously. Remus glanced down, not knowing what he was going to find but doubting that he was going to see his legs. Sure enough, instead of his school trousers, all he could make out were two three-taloned claws, with an extra talon pointing the other direction and gripping the back of the bench.

He wobbled backwards in shock, letting out a loud yelp. Only instead of it coming out as a yelp, it was a hoot. Remus's arms - no, wings - spread out instinctively to halt his fall. Trying not to think (because he was 99% certain that if he did that he would fall), he flapped the wings, and rose towards the ceiling. 

Consequently, he had the best view for the absolute carnage taking place across the Great Hall. 

Everywhere he looked there were animals wreaking havoc; the hall seemed split between those who were chewing on the furniture, and those who were charging around in absolute panic. The seats James and Sirius had previously been sitting in were now occupied by an antlered deer, and a shaggy black dog with huge paws - both sitting on their rumps, paws and hooves splayed in every direction.

A huge furled parchment banner popped into existence above the door, drawing eyes across the hall. With another pop it unrolled, revealing three lines (and a signature) of large purple script. 

For the next six hours you will inhabit the body of the animagus form you  
would have access to, should you ever become an Animagus. After that you may  
retain some qualities of your animagus for a further twenty-four hours. Enjoy!  
~ The Marauders

Six. Hours. 

Six. Hours. Feathers.

Six. Hours. Feathers. And a verifiable mountain of homework he had to do before the following day. 

Six. Hours. Feathers. Homework. All for a prank. A prank he knew they’d only chosen as a result of their quest to put themselves in needless danger. 

He was going to kill those cretins.

Feeling how the air currents beneath his wings fluctuated, he was fairly sure he knew how flying worked. It seemed fairly instinctual. 

He flapped his wings harder to gain altitude, and then flipped so he was facing the dark fur and antlered head beneath him. 

He dived. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
(later that day)

“Hey, Moons, I need to send a letter to Mum and Da-” 

James spat the pillow out, before lobbing it back at a red faced Remus who caught it neatly and placed it back on the armchair he had originally taken it from. 

“What? Where’s all that patience and wisdom owls are renowned for?”

“Up your arse.”

“Wisdom, Jamie?? Moony, wise? Are you sure you’ve got the right bloke?” Sirius smirked, dancing out of grabbing zone. 

Remus scowled, “And what would you two imbeciles know about wisdom?”

James and Sirius simultaneously clutched at their chests. It would appear that the two had been working on their syncrosity. How wonderful. 

“Who? Us? Not wise? You wound us, Moony. Tell me, oh wise and intelligent Padfoot, am I bleeding?” 

Remus ignored them and continued climbing out of the portrait hole. 

“Why must you say such hurtful things, Moony-kins?”

Remus shot Sirius a glare. He did not appreciate the nickname. 

“If you knew anything about wisdom you wouldn’t be trying to do what you’re trying to do,” he muttered, not really caring if they heard him or not. 

“And leave you to suffer all by yourself? I- OW, Jamie!!” James nudged Sirius hard in the side. “Fine, Mr Pointy-Elbows; we don’t think so.” 

Remus sighed, giving up for now. Clearly the two were beyond reason. 

“Why couldn’t you have just made a wolf-friendly version of single-player Monopoly?” he muttered under his breath. 

“What’s Monopoly?” James asked cheerfully from where he’d appeared beside his elbow. 

“And why does it have to be ‘Single-player’?” Sirius added before cocking his head slightly to the side. 

Remus just shook his head and kept walking - after having his breakfast rudely interrupted this morning, and having done none of the work he needed to do before tomorrow, he was really not in the mood for the Trouble-Twins unique brand of idiocy.

“Us? Idiots?! A SHOT, SIRIUS! A PALPABLE SHOT! I’m down! Wounded! Send for help!” James cried.

Remus rolled his eyes and kept on walking. The faint strains of conversation reached his ears as they neared a corner.

“-definitely not capable of this, Albus. They’re only 4th years for Merlin’s sake; this morning’s show was almost certainly the work of a 6th or 7th year - the knowledge and skill required for the potion alone is far beyond those boys. If it was transfiguration at that level maybe, but potions? None of them are particularly gifted at it, Albus.”

Remus stopped abruptly and put out his arm to catch his fellow Marauders. He put his finger to his lips urgently (and ignored the indignant looks). This was a conversation it would be best to overhear and not blunder into - especially if it led to less suspicion in the execution of future pranks. (He was working on the principle of: if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.)

He tapped his ear with his finger before returning it to his mouth. He smiled somewhat involuntarily. 

Sticking close to the side of the corridor, they crept closer to the conversation. Remus was almost certain that the Professors were around the corner they were nearing.

“Well, if you’re sure, Minerva,” Dumbledore stated, his voice getting more distant with each word.

The Irritations trapped him against the wall, their eyes glittering in a way that would terrify most of the school.

“What was that about, Moony?”

“We’re no longer suspects.”

Sirius grinned widely at him.

James pushed between them and threw an arm over each boys’ shoulder. 

“This is the best prank yet!”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They had done it. Not only that, they had only gone and bloody done it in time for the last full moon of the year. 

They were Animagi. Actual proper Animagi. They could help Remus through his transformation. He would never have to go through that alone ever again - at least when they were at Hogwarts. Although James supposed that if they gave it enough thought and let his parents in on the Animagi secret, they could make that statement completely true. 

James snorted and tossed his antlered head. It was time to show Remus that he wasn’t alone. 

Reciting the incantation to turn back in his head, he focussed on his human body - with special emphasis on his glasses. He didn’t want a repeat of the first time he had tried to turn back and had been left with a ring of hair where his glasses should’ve been, like some exaggerated version of a monobrow. 

He didn’t think he would ever get used to the feeling of shifting morphologies. The first time he’d achieved the shift had hurt but apparently that only happened the first time. 

When he had hands again he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comprehend that antlers had just been protruding from that very spot. 

James glanced across at Sirius, who was still in dog form. It was somewhat nutty that the already huge black dog’s paws were still disproportionately large against its body. James couldn’t quite comprehend that Sirius could grow any bigger in this form. 

It was even stranger watching the shift happen from an outside perspective. It wasn’t that all of a sudden the dog disappeared and Sirius reappeared - it was more of a slow transition. The dogs' unfamiliar features morphing rapidly into Sirius’ familiar ones. 

Sirius just shook his head at him. He too was struggling to grasp the words needed to describe what they'd just achieved. 

“To Moony?” James asked, grabbing his cloak from where it had landed in a crumpled heap on his trunk earlier. 

Sirius looked around, apparent having lost his own cloak. 

James rolled his eyes and snagged the item from where it lay on Sirius’s bed. 

Sirius smiled, a mischievous happiness lighting up his face. 

“To Moony!” he shouted, charging out of the door. 

The walk down to the Shrieking Shack had never seemed longer as the moon threatened to rise over the horizon before they made it to their friend. 

James didn’t think he would ever forget the look of terror on Remus’s face when they stepped through the door. Nor would he forget the elated relief that flashed across Remus’s face when he and Sirius’ turned into their Animagi forms. Or the scent of happiness that accompanied the expression. Despite the excuses and protests Remus had been spouting ever since they had first suggested the idea, James knew from that scent that Remus appreciated it. That alone made it worth it. 

It was something that James tried really hard to bear in mind a few minutes later when the transformation started. Remus still had to go through the transformation - but at least he didn’t have to go through it alone anymore. 

James watched, wide eyed, as Remus’ features slowly became more wolflike. Given the amount of pain he was clearly in, the physical change wasn’t the same as the one that himself and Sirius had just achieved. He made a mental note to look into what the differences were; if they could find what made the two different, maybe they could find a way of making the wolf transformation more like the animagus transition? 

Shifting his weight on his hooves and hating that his soulmate had to go through this every bloody month, he was somewhat envious of Sirius for having paws that could cover his ears and blot out Remus’s screams. But at the same time, in a way he felt that listening to Remus was the least he could do - James didn’t have to go through that pain himself - Remus did. 

Finally, Remus’s shape was no more, and the wolf lay curled on the ground. 

James moved forwards, doing his best to ignore the deer instincts firing ‘Alert: Predator’ signals at him. He could sense Sirius to his left, also moving towards their friend. 

The wolf lifted its head, eyes a bright, hungry yellow and fixed on James’s stag form. 

Sirius barked, and dropped into a play bow. 

The wolf shifted its gaze to the dog and clambered slowly to its feet. 

It loped towards Sirius, before changing direction in a split second to stalk towards the stag. 

Sirius looked at James, his eyes worried.

James shook his head, despite the nerves and the urge to flee. He knew this had to happen for this to work. The wolf would have to understand that the stag wasn’t for eating. 

Moony stopped about a foot in front of him and sniffed in his direction, curious yellow eyes meeting James’ determined hazel. 

James refused to blink; he couldn’t really afford to lose a staring match with a werewolf who was more than capable of devouring him whole. 

After what felt like hours, the wolf blinked before moving towards Sirius again. Only instead of the hesitant staring match James had had with him that had felt like the wolf was sizing up whether he was worth pursuing for a midnight snack, Moony just launched himself at Sirius. 

James’s stomach dropped. This wasn’t good. This was really really really not good. 

He charged forwards, hoping he wasn’t too late.  
But was stopped by the realisation that they were playing. Tumbling over each other, each barking and nipping at the other but never breaking skin; not that James thought they’d be able to even if they wanted to - both were covered in a thick layer of fur. 

He let out a high pitched whine before charging forwards: three could play-fight. 

It wasn’t until much later, when the moon had begun to wane and the screams that accompanied Remus’s transformations had ended, that Sirius and James exchanged looks. They wouldn’t let Remus tackle this alone. They couldn’t. With words they would later speak aloud - they both swore to that effect. 

Moving tentatively, James trotted through the door (being careful to angle his head so his rack of antlers didn’t get stuck for a second time that evening). 

Sure enough, instead of the heap of shaggy fur they’d left behind (at the firm insistence of said shaggy fur) there was a shivering boy lying on the floor. 

James shifted and ran over, falling to his knees beside his mate. He glanced over Remus’ body, looking for injuries. But thankfully, as far as James could see, Remus seemed to be unhurt - just tired and a bit cold if the shivering was anything to go by. 

James grabbed a blanket off the dilapidated dresser and chucked it over him. 

Warm air blew across the back of his neck. James jumped, turning his head to look. 

Sitting behind him was Sirius in dog form, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. 

James rolled his eyes. Prat. 

“If you’re just going to sit there you might as well make yourself useful,” Remus said hoarsely, gesturing Sirius forwards. “Padfoot.” 

“Eh?” James asked eloquently - not entirely sure if he’d heard the werewolf right. 

“Padfoot,” Remus said, tugging the blanket over himself more thoroughly, “Sirius’s new nickname.” 

James stuck his bottom lip out, thinking. It worked. Especially with how quietly the dog had appeared behind him. 

Sirius-Padfoot lay down next to Remus, head on front paws. He looked dolefully up at James as Remus rested his head on his flank. 

“Come on then Hoofs, it's sleepy time. Got to catch the train in 6 hours - and I know you two haven’t packed yet so sleep, then pack, then breakfast, then train.” 

And with that declaration Remus closed his eyes and appeared to go to sleep - completely ignoring James’ spluttered protests at the application of the nickname ‘Hoofs’. 

Although when it became apparent that Remus was, in fact, asleep, he gave up. He would try to dissuade him again when the boy was actually conscious to hear it. 

He shifted back into his deer form and curled up next to Remus - thinking it would probably be more comfortable than trying to sleep on the hard floor as a human. 

Just as he was drifting off he considered Remus’s nickname. 

‘Hooves’ maybe - although it did lack the finesse ‘Padfoot’ had. 

>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<<<

Remus awoke with a start, his face and chest pressed into the hard wooden floorboards. He was naked. 100% naked. Though thankfully his modesty was still intact thanks to the blanket he could feel just about covering his arse.

On either side of his body there was fur. On his right, the short, dark, reddy-brown coat of a stag - thankfully the beasts antlers were directed away from him. On his left was the almost black, long, thick coat of a large dog. 

He shuffled slightly, rolling his shoulders against the cramp that was a permanent fixture at this time of the month. 

Something was different. But he couldn’t quite pinpoint what. 

Then it hit him.

He was actually fine. As in, no bruises, no scrapes, no bite marks or scratches. Aside from the general bone aches that came with physically turning into a wolf and the uncomfortable feeling of not knowing what he’d been doing for the past - he checked his watch - 8 hours, he was actually okay. Able to move. Not bleeding out. The whole shebang. It was odd.

Smiling at the warmth that surrounded him and the knowledge that he had some pretty awesome friends, he pillowed his head on his arms and invited sleep to take him again. And in that snug haze, he missed the change of fur to skin and cloth. 

Unfortunately that was when the realities of being best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black kicked in. 

“Hey Pads! Look! Moony’s got a tramp stamp.”

Instantly Remus was awake. 

Fuck. 

“Wait? What?” Sirius practically shouted, scrambling onto his feet. 

Remus buried his head in his arms with a groan. 

“Fuck. He does!”

Remus felt his face burn. This was exactly why he had worked so hard to avoid the location of James’ soul mark on him becoming common knowledge. 

He felt the warmth of James’s hand hover above the skin of his back. 

“It’s your bloody soul mark, you knob,” he muttered to the floorboards, silently asking them to swallow him. 

“What was that, Moons? Couldn’t quite hear you over the knowledge that you have a tramp stamp…” James laughed loudly. 

Remus glared at the traitorous floorboards. This wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. 

>>>>>>>>>HN<<<<<<<<

Remus slumped onto the carriage seat. Skipping breakfast for an extra hour in bed before boarding the train hadn’t done a lot to make up for the lack of sleep the night before. 

That being said, he’d had more then the Trouble Twins, who had needed that hour to do the packing they had put off the previous evening in favour of becoming Animagi. 

Remus had, in fact, offered to help them finish their packing, seeing as it was his fault they had been so determined to become Animagi in the first place, and that it had been so important that they finished the transformation in time for last night. But his offer had been waved off, under the protests that he had just turned into a werewolf and back against his will and that he definitely needed more sleep than either of them did right now. Remus didn’t agree with that logic but had found that arguing with the two when already tired was a lost cause. Besides, he knew that they would be able to sleep on the train. 

That, and a decent amount of guilt on his part, was why he was now playing the role of ‘pillow’ to both boys. Not that he really minded - there was nothing saying that pillows couldn’t sleep too. 

They slept through till the trolley rolled up outside their carriage just after lunch time. 

After buying and consuming some pasties and cakes from the witch, James and Sirius started a spirited game of exploding snap while Remus resumed reading a particularly fascinating book on the creatures of the deep. 

That was until his mind wandered from the mating habits of Sirens and onto his own soulmates. The feeling he associated with them wasn’t easy to describe - made even more complex by the blatant inequality in their relationship. James and Sirius both brought so much to the table, not in any way least was the fact that they saw doing something ridiculously dangerous and illegal just to make his life easier as completely logical and reasonable. He didn’t know how he could ever pay them back. 

“Whatcha thinking, Moons?” 

“That I can never pay you back. You became Animagi - which is really fucking illegal; not to mention the danger that’s associated with the inital transformation, or the continued danger of being in a room with a transformed werewolf - just to make my life easier?”

James grinned at him from the seat opposite, his hair an absolute mess, “Yup!”

Sirius shot him a matching grin, “Definitely worth it. Wouldn’t you agree, Jamie?”

“Oh, definitely, Padfoot.”

“Also wouldn’t say that you owe us anything, Moons… Who else would be able to keep up with our dazzling personalities? And our unerring charm?”

Remus rolled his eyes, “So this is my reward for putting up with your… madness?” 

Sirius and James looked at each other, then back at Remus, “Yup!” 

“Madness though, Remus? You wound me! I think you mean genius?” 

Remus snorted before burying himself back in his book. 

Time flew, and before he knew it they were pulling into the station. 

He slipped his book back into his bag and grabbed his trunk off the overhead racks. 

Sirius fidgeted with his bag in his seat by the door. 

“Do you have the make-up?” 

Sirius nodded, his jaw tight, “I’ll be fine.” 

Liar. 

Remus pulled him into a tight hug, clearly feeling in how tense his shoulders were, how not-fine Sirius was. James' arms slipped around Sirius from the other direction, his face appearing directly in front of Remus’s.

“Hi,” Remus squeaked at the sudden intrusion into his personal space. 

James snorted. 

“Smooth, Moons. Really smooth,” Sirius laughed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. 

Remus was sure his face was bright red. 

“If you need anything, Pads, just ask,” James said, pulling back from the hug to look Sirius earnestly in the face. 

“I mean it - anything - and we’ll be there,” he offered, gesturing to both himself and Remus who nodded. 

“Thanks,” Sirius whispered, pale against his black robes. 

The train pulled to a stop. 

Gradually they all left the train, each pulling or in one case (James’s) levitating their trunk (whilst sitting on it). 

Remus couldn’t help but think, as he watched Sirius greet his livid-looking mother, that Sirius most probably wouldn’t be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Not dead. Hope you enjoyed this? It's really really bloody long - that's my only excuse for taking so long xD. I would say I'll post chapter 5 soon but we all know I'd probably be lying xD. I mean I have plans to have this written by the end of Nov. Thanks to Li for beating this chapter - I know you never read these but you're awesome and I appreciate all you do. 
> 
> I know in canon the boys don't manage to becoming animagi till 5 year, but i figured the day before 4th year ends is close enough XD and I know 5th year is going to be a big chapter, and that train cuddling opportunity was too adorable to give up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did (or didn't xD). 
> 
> SNR

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thank you for reading - I hope you have a lovely day. :) 
> 
> Thanks to: my mate, Li, and [ every_colour_of_the_rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/every_colour_of_the_rainbow/pseuds/every_colour_of_the_rainbow/) for betaing this :) I really do appreciate all your help in its awesome glory.  
> Also, a serious amount of thanks to everyone in the FB group chat for this challenge - it's been so much fun interacting with you all, the companionship for both the sprints and writing in general, have really kept my drive for this fic going. It would not exist without you guys. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to explore this (Hella Awesome) ship from a perspective I wouldn't have ordinarily. It's been great. I shall now go and devour all of your fics :). 
> 
> SNR


End file.
